Twisted love
by Usu-Arlet
Summary: Los chicos quieren novias lindas e inocentes, chicas que pueden presentarles a sus madres y llevarlas con sus amigos, ese tipo de chica del que te sientes orgulloso, porque es inocente, fresca y con un aura de pureza… ¿realmente los chicos quieren eso?.
1. Chapter 1

**1° Bad girl Good girl**

Luego de una sesión de firmas el grupo entero se disgrego. Lamentablemente Jung Min tuvo que viajar a Japón junto con Young Saeng, ya que debían solucionar unos problemas con una invitación a un programa, pero el resto de los integrantes estaban comprometidos para ser presentados como artistas invitados a Infinite Challenge. Así que tuvieron que asistir solo los tres por el imprevisto en el programa Japonés.

Una vez que salieron de la sesión de firmas de autógrafos, los tres fueron al estudio para preparase.

- eh.. Joon – el Líder estaba sentado de brazos cruzados con uno de sus típicos sombreros y una camiseta negra con una calavera blanca en medio – quieres ir a beber esta noche?..-

Ya había hablado con Kyu y este había aceptado, él tenía los audífonos puestos así que no escuchaba la conversación de estos dos. El baby se quedo con una expresión de contar las estrellas del cielo y quizás eso estaba haciendo, contando los billetes de su bolsillo.

- iremos a un lugar barato…- agrego el Líder al ver que el pequeño ponía cara de retardado, ya conocía sus mañas -

- uno barato...- volvió en si al escuchar esa palabras, asintió con la cabeza antes de responder – sí, de acuerdo... ¿ya le has dicho a Kyu?..-

Movió su cabeza en dirección a él, en la van estaban sentados uno frente el otro.. y Kyu al lado de Hyun Joong, antes de que el Baby avanzara para remecerlo, el líder le dio un empujón con sus hombros que espanto al Príncipe.

- ¡¿qué pasa?!.-

Kyu se quito los auriculares y miro a su lado mientras Joong se reía escondiendo su boca y doblándose hacia delante, el baby tampoco le respondió solo miro hacia arriba sonriendo y pretendiendo no haber escuchado nada. La pequeña serie de bromas que se gesto en la van siguió todo el camino hacia el estudio y como siempre el pobre príncipe se quedo hacia dentro con las cosas, lo único que hacía era preguntar y poner cara de niñito pequeño ya que no podía contra el líder y el baby solo… en esos momentos extrañaba a Min. Al entrar al estudio fueron directo al vestuario, les dieron prendas similares, solo que el líder se quedo con las negras, como siempre fue más rápido y llego antes que ellos, un poleron negro con cierre abierto que tenía unos detalles en metal, una camiseta sin mangas negra debajo, con unas botas negras, unos jeans metidos dentro de ellas que le hacían ver como siempre muy genial, su cabello con ese corte de piña y su sombrero traído por el mismo, el baby se quedo con la camiseta blanca y el mismo poleron pero en gris, los pantalones tenían una pequeña variación ya que estaban gastados y Kyu no se armo de muchos líos, solo se quedo con lo que quedaba, el poleron blanco y la camiseta blanca, pero se quedo con los pantalones negros que el líder no encontró en su apuro por lo menos le saco una sonrisa. Se tardaron solo unos minutos entre el maquillaje y peinado, pero estuvieron listos muy pronto, el travieso del baby se salió del camerino y empezó a ver si encontraba a alguna de las invitadas al programa, aunque solo quería ver a las integrantes de Kara, estaba ansioso de empezar. Se quedo parado en la puerta de un camerino con el nombre de Nikki… jamás había escuchado ese nombre y por curiosidad abrió la puerta, solo un poco para ver de qué se trataba. ¡Wo!... pero se quedo pegado en la abertura, una chica pequeña y muy menudita, con toda la espalda descubierta y una tanguita negra con tacones, eso era todo lo que tenia puesto la chica frente al espejo, pero sus pechos eran cubiertos por su largo cabello negro, el baby no podía ver el rostro de la chica pero pegaba el ojo a la entradita de puerta queriendo apartar el cabello negro de ella, mientras intentaba mirara más sintió una mano arrojándolo hacia atrás.

- ¿qué diablos haces espiando?–

La vos era algo masculina pero no del todo, cuando giro los ojos para verla bien… si quedaba, su voz y su apariencia, una chica muy masculina, tenía el cabello cortó como él y vestía como un chico si no fuera porque se notaban sus pechos debajo de la camiseta que traía la abría confundido. La mirada intensamente verde de la chica no se despegaba del sorpresivo rostro del Baby que estaba embobado con su anterior visión. Cerró la boca y se intento parar, pero le tomo dos intentos para conseguirlo por completo, mientras la chica cerraba de un golpe la puerta.

- contesta conejo…- le dice antes de dar un paso hacia él con brusquedad haciendo que se echara atrás – mejor te vas niñito...-

El baby se quedo sin palabras, en su vida había estado frente a una persona así, ni siquiera los hombres eran tan agresivos, ella le enseño su puño antes de abrir la puerta y cerrarla con un golpe como antes, el pobre baby se quedo con el corazón latiendo a miles, estaba asustado pero aun así pego su oreja a la puerta a ver si escuchaba algo, pero para su desgracia solo escuchaba cosas que ni entendía, de todo lo que estuvo escuchando solo entendió una palabra pervert, ¿estaban hablando en ingles?.

Se fue por el pasillo después de casi ser comido por la chica-chico, estaba blanco cuando llego donde estaban los otros, el líder estaba cómodamente echado en una silla durmiendo mientras Kyu jugaba un poco con su celular, fue el primero en notarlo, y se asusto al verlo tan pálido.

- ¿qué te paso?...- se levanto de donde estaba dejando su celular en la silla – ¿te sientes enfermo?...- pero el baby negó con la cabeza y se dejo caer en un silla. Kyu remeció al Líder y este se fue despertando de a poco – eh... algo le pasa a Joon..-

Pero con el descansó y la seguridad de estar con sus amigos, su cara de angustia se puso rosada y luego roja y soltó una risa al recordar el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, lo que desconcertó aun mas a sus amigos, como siempre el padre líder, se acerco a su hijo extraño y le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que reaccionara, solo se escucho un quejido de su parte pero la acción tuvo resultados.

- ¿por qué me pegas?...- le dijo inocente sobando su cabeza.

- para que despiertes como yo… - miro a Kyu que no sabía si reír o ponerse serio – eh.. ¿Qué te paso?, kyu estaba preocupado

- no fue nada...- estaba sonriendo, nadie le quitaba el gusto de haber visto a esa chica, que seguro estaría en el programa, Nikki, ya quería salir luego al set – ah… solo... solo… me comí algo de alguien... y me… me regañaron – no les iba a decir a ellos, seguro que Joong se quedaría con Nikki si la veía pero el tenia la ventaja de haberla visto antes.

Estaba aun discutiendo de lo que pasaba y tratando de sacarle a golpes lo que se guardaba el baby cuando llegaron a buscarlos, estaban casi listos para salir a escena, así que dejaron el tema para más tarde. Llegaron donde los esperaban los demás invitados, se quedaron en juntos mientras daban comienzo al programa, como siempre comenzaron con algunas cámaras indiscretas. Los chicos de SS501 no fueron abordados por ellas, así que disfrutaron la broma a muchos de los artistas, fueron pasando los segmentos hasta que bajaron las luces y dieron la bienvenida a la estrella invitada una reciente cantante japonés -¡Nikki!-grito el conductor, una puesta en escena con dos bailarinas y una chica un poco baja avanzaba al centro del platón con el rostro cubierto por un antifaz, un pequeño y ajustado vestido rojo, unas medias negras dejaban ver sus bien su torneado cuerpo y su tremenda voz cantando uno de sus singles, los chicos invitados quedaron asombrados, era una belleza, se movía como una diosa tan libre y natural. Su pequeña performance duro alrededor de 20 a 30 segundos pero no necesitaba más para impresionar.

- ¡Nikki, la nueva diva de Japón! – volvió a repetir el anfitrión mientras aplaudía entusiasmado al ver lo bien que se desempeñaba la nueva artistas.-

La joven se quito el antifaz dejando su piel de porcelana y su cara de angelito al descubierto, tenía unos ojos grandes y de mirada intensa, un cabello negro muy largo peinado con ondas para la ocasión.

- muchas gracias por invitarme… – la pequeña artista dejo ver toda su amabilidad y les brindo un lindo gesto a los fans en sus casas.

- Nikki es la nueva artista del momento…- seguía diciendo el presentador guiándola a sentarse con los demás que la esperaban ansiosos, sobre todo los chicos.-

En la mente del baby se formaban una inmenso numero de fantasía, recordaba su espalda desnuda, su piel, sus hermosas curvas, tan metido estaba en sus fantasías que ni siquiera noto cuando ella tomo lugar a su lado. Hyun Joong hizo una broma con respecto al corto vestido de Nikki y todos se pusieron a reír, entonces ella aprovecho para acercarse al baby.

- pervertido del cuarto..- y le dio una mirada feroz.-

- eh no..-

Pero antes de hablarle lo agarraron del brazo y lo tiraron hacia delante, había sido escogido para realizar una de las tantas pruebas, junto una invitada al programa, consistía en montar una escena de un drama, tendría que fingir la pelea con su novia y pedir disculpa por su infidelidad, así que todos esperaban ansiosos ver al dulce chico hacer un papel tan diferente a lo que aparentaba. Estaba sudando al tener a la bella Nikki frente a él, una mano en sus caderas y esa dulce pero petulante mirada.

- cariño, lo siento... yo no quería engañarte…- movía un poco las manos al hablar.

- eres un mentiroso...- una cachetada seca le llego en la mejilla al baby, mientras la invitada contenía la risa – me engañaste con mi amiga no te perdonare nunca…-

Y con esa frase terminaba la escena dramática y graciosa al ver la cara de dolor del baby, al parecer le había dejado caer toda la rabia por mirarla y si antes no se arrepintió de ello ahora le pesaba. Puso un puchero y frunció los labios caminando derrotado al asiento, las cámaras mostraron de nuevo en cámara lenta la cara del pequeño. Nikki le dejo caer la mirada triunfante por su castigo. Kyu quedo con la boca abierta, le había dado fuerte y se veía una chica tan frágil, el conductor le pregunto qué pensaba y él respondió que sentía pena por la mejilla de su amigo, pero que se lo merecía por engañarla. Ese comentario saco tantas risa, que lo tomaron para la siguiente prueba con la misma Nikki, dentro de él pedía que no fuera algo como lo de recién.

- ¿estás nervioso?.. – le pregunto el conductor

- un poco… es más impresionante de cerca..- bajo un poco le rostro sonriendo, se veía más linda de cerca pensó – pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo…

- jajaja bueno la prueba ¡es!.. – quedo en silencio para dar el climax – ¡Baile Sexy!-

Un abucheo se escucho en el publico mientras las fans del príncipe ponían toda su fuerza en evitar eso, él les pidió disculpa y la música sonó, las luces bajaron su brillo y ella empezó a moverse como antes, al ritmo del Wass Up, la canción del solo colección de él. En ese momento Kyu cambio completamente y le mostró sus mejores pasos, la tomaba de la cintura y la hacía seguirlo, había tomado todo el control sobre ella, la pegaba a su cuerpo mientras se ondeaban rítmicamente y antes del final la aparto de él dejando bien claro quién era el dominante.

Los espectadores quedaron muy sorprendidos, había sido una competencia entre los dos por sobresalir y Kyu la gano por muy poco, las fans se sintieron aliviadas al ver como terminaba solo y Nikki mucho mas sorprendida por lo tímido que se veía y su forma de actuar. Era como ver a dos personas en un solo cuerpo y eso lo entendía muy bien.

- ¡oh! Eso ha sido muy fuerte...- decía el conductor acercándose a Nikki y señalándole a Kyu que lo acompañara - ¿Qué te ha parecido? – le dijo a ella que respiraba cansada

- me sorprendió mucho…- sus ojos se fueron a buscar los de él – no pensé que sería tan sexy... – estiro el cuello hacia delante sonriéndole – creo que es un muy engañoso – y le regalo una sonrisa tierna.

- jajaja… ¿y que te pareció Nikki como compañera? – El conductor cambio hacia Kyu

- es muy intensa…- escucho algunas risas y volvió a evitar la mirada de ella, estaba avergonzado– sentía que me arrastraba pero luche para ganar…- coloco sus manos hacia atrás sonriendo – también pienso que es muy pequeña pero tiene mucha energía como una batería de reloj… -

Las risas no se contuvieron en la boca de nadie, los dos estaban algo avergonzados pero se notaba una buena atmósfera entre ellos, quimica. El resto del programa acabo muy bien el líder solo realizo una prueba de fuerza debido a su espíritu competitivo en la cual perdió. Una vez en el camerino los tres chicos estaba sacándose el maquillaje y fastidiando a Kyu con su baile, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, el baby estaba más cerca de ella así que la abrió y se le cayó la boca al ver a Nikki afuera, ella solo entrecerró los ojos mirándolo.

- Buenas Noches, podría hablar con Kim Kyu Jong – dijo ella con dulzura en las palabras.

- ….-

El baby no respondió solo abrió la puerta con los ojos como plato y llamo con gestos a Kyu, el pobre príncipe se asomo a ver qué sucedía, ya estaba nervioso de solo escucharla. Ella seguía afuera y al verlo retrocedió unos pasos atrás y él salió del camerino, la chica sonreía y aun mantenía el maquillaje y las ropas de la presentación.

- lo siento, pero como sabe soy de Japón y me gustaría mucho que intercambiáramos números…- Nikki parecía muy segura, no había titubeado en nada de lo que pedía.

- ….- luego de intentar procesar lo que le pedía, saco su celular - …si…- la respuesta fue tan corta y tímida como su cara, el corazón se le estaba saliendo del pecho – gracias…- añadió enviando sus datos al celular que ella tenía preparado-

- me quedare una semana…- no dejaba de mirarlo y él lo sentía – espero que me llames… bye- se fue sin siquiera esperar una reacción, solo moviendo sus dedos antes de salir de escena. Lo último que dijo mas se parecía a una orden que a una petición.

La vio alejándose por el pasillo y se parecía a un gato cuando caminaba, se metió dentro del camerino, donde los otros dos estaban esperándolo, el líder con una sonrisota y el baby con cara de amargado. Nadie sabía que él había sido el primero en verla e incluso corrió peligro su vida con aquel andrógeno. El primero en acercarse le fue el líder y le tendió la mano en su hombro, palmeándolo unas cuantas veces.

- eso se llama conseguir una chica...- termino con una risa al final y le quito el celular, mirando el nombre, numero y correo de ella en un mensaje.- tiene un nombre lindo… - se marcaron algunas arrugas en su frente cuando sonreía-Toda Haru…- hizo una expresión de babear cuando lo dijo.

- ¡ya dámelo!...- le decía tratando de quitarlo de sus manos – ¡dámelo!...

- ¿por qué tenias que ser tú?…- le dijo el baby con un puchero de enojo – yo la vi primero...- metió su mano en el bolsillo tocando el celular, estaba más que cabreado de siempre quedarse solo.

- ¿a que te refieres con eso?...- el líder había perdido la concentración con esa declaración y Kyu consiguió quitarle el celular, lo dejo pasar por que estaba más interesado en lo nuevo – ¿ya la conocías?...- se acercaba como un lobo acechando a una presa – ¿Dónde?-

- solo antes…- se estaba alejando de él poniendo una silla de por medio – en el pasillo… cuando salí... a dar una vuelta…- pero el líder no dejaba de estar curioso y Kyu también, que se quedo parado mirando la casería- solo eso…-

- no parece solo eso…- sonrió apartando la silla – ¿te pego bien fuerte no?… ¿me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con conocerla?...- los ojos de vaca del líder eran intensos y no dejaban de prever los próximos movimientos del pequeño – ¿qué le hiciste?...

- nada... – pero ese nada era tan falso como la valentía que mostraba – solo la encontré… - el líder finalmente llego a tomarlo por el cuello haciéndole una llave. – ¡ah!... solo eso…-

- ¡di la verdad!..- apretaba la llave del cuello haciéndolo quejarse – no te voy a soltar…- le advirtió apretando mas.

- ¡ah!... – intento parecer rudo y soportarlo pero al final lo estaba ahorcando – en su camerino... la vi cambiándose…- soltó a pedazos y el líder fue condescendiente y dejo de apretar.

- ¿cambiándose?... ¿que viste?...- siguió sujetándolo entre risas- ¡que viste!..-

- a ella… - la tortura del líder era muy efectiva – estaba con ropa interior, solo la vi de espalada lo juro…- y el apretón del cuello se soltó definitivamente. El baby sobaba su cuello dolido por la presión – pero yo la vi primero…-

- eso no vale, estabas espiando – le respondió Kyu algo confundido – ella me dio a mí su número, ella me eligió a mi…- dijo con un seguridad única, su ego estaba inflado por ese golpe de suerte.

- él tiene razón…- apoyo el líder, que mantenía la sonrisa por torturarlo- the pervert baby…- dijo con un escaso ingles- jajaja ya sabía, tenías cara de sicópata… - hundió el dedo índice en la mejilla del baby – jajaja hasta te dio tremenda cachetada por eso jajaja..-

- no es así, era actuación…- miro a Kyu molesto como un niño que perdió su juguete – y ella solo te dio su número por que le pareciste interesante pero se dará cuenta de cómo eres…- sus palabras eran un tanto hirientes y estaba ofuscado.

- basta ya, mejor vamos a beber algo y olvidemos a esa Nikki…- el líder estaba tratando de parar las cosas antes de que fueran a pelear en serio – vamos que se hace tarde..-

Se fueron en la misma van aunque estaba algo de encubiertos no querían andar saludando a las fans, sobre todo porque entre Kyu y Joon se tensaron las relaciones. El líder los llevo a un lugar muy sobrio y barato como prometió, no había muchas personas y el lugar se dividía en mesas con algunas separaciones para dar privacidad a los clientes. Buscaron la del rincón y se instalaron en ella, al poco rato ya tenían la mesa llena de botellas de licor y unos refrescos ya que el baby no quería beber pero Kyu en cambio se había servido dos botellas y sus mejillas estaba dejando ver el efecto del alcohol, lo que a gusto del líder era perfecto, una perfecta noche de chicos.

Se hicieron algunas bromas pesadas pero se les aligero el genio cuando estuvieron bebiendo, al final terminaron disculpándose entre los dos mientras Hyun Joong se bebía todo lo que quedaba, habían acordado comprar cinco botellas cada uno pero Kyu solo se había bebido tres él y para que no se desperdiciaran se acabo el resto de las botellas. Con dos horas de juerga se disponían a irse, el primero fue el Hyun Joong que fue acompañado por Kyu, se quedarían en el departamento de él por esta noche. El baby estaba encargado de pagar la cuenta y eso hacia cuando vio pasar por la entrada a Nikki, ¿era ella?... estaba acompañada de tres chicas más, una muy parecida a ella pero que llevaba gafas oscuras, estaba vestida con un vestido corto como el del programa y su cabello negro suelto, llamaba la atención sin ser conocida.

Hyun Joon se apuro a ir con ella y la paro de su camino, las otras chicas lo quedaron mirando mientras susurraban el nombre del grupo al que pertenecía. El sonrió pero la chica de las gafas, tomo a Nikki del brazo jalándola y Nikki se volteo diciéndole algo en japonés que el baby no entendió.

- ¿le sucede algo…?- le pregunto con ese porte altanero que tenia con él.

- soy Kim Hyun Joon, estuvimos en el programa esta noche – estaba más que feliz de encontrarse a solas, era una buena oportunidad.

- lo sé, no soy retardada…- la respuesta saco risas y bajo un poco los humos del baby - ¿Qué quieres?..-

- solo… saber si las puedo acompañar…- toda la energía que tenia fue succionada por su aura oscura. Se encogió de hombros esperando la negativa.

- solo si mi hermana está de acuerdo...- dijo ella sonriendo y mirando a la de gafas – que dices Emi… ¿se queda? – la chica de las gafas se dio media vuelta y dijo un seco sí. – estas de suerte..-

- ….- una enorme sonrisa se le dibujo y empezó a seguirla embobado – gracias -

Llegaron a la misma mesa en la que estuvo con sus amigos. Pidieron casi las mismas cosas que ellos, eso le sorprendió no pensaba que las chicas beberían tanto, pero él se sentía como un dios entre todas esas chicas lindas. Después de una corrida de vasos bebidos casi de un solo trago el baby se sentía algo mareado, Nikki y su hermana se fueron al baño a refrescarse según ella y los ojos de él no se despegaban de su figura. Las otras chicas eran coreanas y lo halagaban diciendo lo mucho que les gustaba y que era el favorito de los cinco, pero el solo les agradecía sin mucho interés. Luego de unos minutos la chica de los lentes volvió sola y dijo que Nikki había salido a tomar aire, el baby se asusto un poco y se levanto pidiendo disculpas, les dijo que iría a hacerle compañía, esa chica era muy extraña, jamás había conocido a una chica que le gustara salir sola a la calle después de beber, todas tenían algo de temor o quizás ella era de esas chicas liberales que no le temen a nada. Pensaba en todas las cosas que podía decirle, algún tema para hablar, pero cuando la encontró con un cigarro apoyada en la muralla del local se le fue todo, era una imagen de chica ruda y peligrosa, de las que muestran en las películas, las que están buscando diversión y peligro, el calor le recorrió el cuerpo mientras se le acercaba.

- ¿también fumas?...- le dijo ella extendiéndole su cigarrera.

- no… solo venia a hacerte compañía..- difundió el humo del cigarro que le llegaba, le molestaba el olor del cigarro pero ese humo era más suave y dulce – no deberías fumar..-

- ajajaja ¿Por qué no?... soy mayor de edad – le dio una calda al cigarro guardando el humo unos minutos en su boca – y me encanta...-soltó el humo en un hilo dirigido a él.- ¿te molesta? –la pregunta estaba llena de sorna.

- sí…- le respondió serio – a Kyu también…- añadió a regañadientes, esperaba que con eso apagara el cigarro y su humor.

- ¿y?..- termino echando el cigarro al suelo – son cigarros especiales, de fruta pequeño… los mando a hacer especialmente para mi…- giro el cuello a la derecha mirándolo – ¿por qué mencionaste a Kyu?, pensé que estarías molesto porque lo invite a él y no a ti..-

- …no estoy molesto..- cuando apago el cigarro pudo acercase un poco… – a él no le gustan esas cosas, a mi no me molesta…- mas parecía que estuviera comparándose con él.

- ¿no?.. – saco otro cigarro poniéndolo en sus labios – entonces no te molestaría acompañarme…- al ver la cara que ponía se echo a reír- mira… si fuma un cigarro dejo que me beses…- extendió su mano- ¿trato?...-

No sabía que responder, solo le dio la mano y tomo el cigarro, ¿Quién le daría un beso por un cigarro?, era poco el precio, pero… ¿y Kyu?. Su mente divago un rato por el nombre de su amigo, pero no se detuvo a pensar más en él. Encendió el cigarro y le calo solo un poco soltando el humo al aire, tosiendo en el primer intento. Ella se puso a reír y él volvió a intentarlo pero esta vez lucia mucho mejor, sin toser o hacer morisquetas por el humo, pero al segundo de su triunfal escena empezó a toser de nuevo, la última vez fue la vencida, fumo el cigarro si toserlo y después de fumarlo no tuvo un ataque de tos como antes, ya realizado a prueba se sentía más nervioso.

- no fue lo mejor pero cumpliste...- se despego de la muraba parándose frente a él – me pregunto ¿qué tal lo harás ahora? – era tan desafiante como antes.

No quería responderle por qué no tenia respuesta, las bebidas las tenía en la cabeza y ansiaba tomar el premio, tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillo y se acerco a ella, que pareció no retroceder ni un centímetro, acomodo su rostro al de ella que era más bajo aun con los tacones que traía. El calor del cuerpo llegaba hasta su boca, apenas rozo sus labios entre juntos presionándolos con los de ella, intentando no traspasar de ese límite pero disfrutando lentamente de recorrer sus labios. Le pareció una eternidad, estaba besándola y lo disfrutaba, paro al cabo de unos segundos sonriendo tímidamente, no se hubiera atrevido a eso sin la ayuda del mareo que tenia.

- ¿eso fue un beso?- la frase más atípica después de una escena romántica, que descoloco por completo al pequeño baby.

- si lo fue – respondió a la defensiva.

- claro que no...- la sonrisa burlona de ella le estaba causando una rabieta.

Ya estaba decidido a marcharse cuando ella lo tomo por el cuello y apretó sus labios contra los de él, la mano de ella lo tenía sostenido desde atrás y con la otra recorría desde el muslo hasta las caderas deteniéndose en el cinturón de su pantalón, por arriba ella adentraba en sus labios y él se encontraba con su lengua, lo aprisionaba cada vez más, sentía que se quedaba sin aire, pero estaba estremecido con ella.

- jajaja nos vemos…- le dijo soltándolo con la misma sonrisa burlona en su cara – en otra ocasión bye…- le guiño un ojo antes de volver con sus amigas.

Era una broma… lo dejo en la calle con la cara los labios ardiendo por el beso con sabor a cigarro y la bebida, cuando salió de perplejidad entro a buscarla pero ya se habían marchado por otra puerta… ¿Qué diablos?, lo que quedo fue marcharse a su casa confundido y pensando si era real o producto de sus fantasías de siempre mezcladas con el Alcohol.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Day

La mañana siguiente programa y después de haber ido a beber con sus amigos, Kyu se levanto temprano a preparar el desayuno, estaba en la casa del líder así que lo menos que podía hacer era prepara la comida de la mañana, estaba en eso cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, dejo de freír las salchichas y para contestar pero se tardo demasiado y en la pantalla estaba el rastro de una llamada perdida con el nombre de Haru, trago saliva porque su garganta repentinamente se seco y volvió a la cocina. Quizás ella solo se había equivocado al llamarlo por eso solo había llamado una vez, era mejor dejarlo pasar, eso decía en su mente pero el timbre de un mensaje volvió a sonar en su celular, esta vez fue más rápido y lo abrió en cosas de segundos.

Buenos Días! ;) hoy tengo una sesión de fotos y me encantaría pasar la tarde contigo… =) solo si es posible.

Kyu se quedo atónito y la olla empezó a humear negro, apago el fuego y puso la olla bajo un chorro de agua, aunque no tenía idea de que pasaba estaba sonriendo con la noticia, iba a contestar el mensaje cuando llego otro.

:o espero no ser insistente, pero te dejo la dirección de la sesión de fotos ;) ven a verme recogerme allá

Su emoción era desbordante, por primera vez una chica muy linda lo estaba invitado a salir y parecía muy interesada, no iba a contestar el mensaje era mejor ir al lugar y esperarla, como una sorpresa. Además, Joon tenía razón en algo, las chicas siempre terminaban dejándolo. Tuvo una leve baja de autoestima, pero la nube gris se esfumo cuando sintió que alguien andaba caminando, levanto la cabeza y e encontró con Hyun Joong adormilado en la entrada de la cocina oliendo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- se está quemando..- le dijo señalando el sartén de las salchichas.

- ah! Lo olvide..- dijo sacando las salchichas

- ¿que estas pensando?…- el líder aun parecían dormido tomando una de las salchichas quemadas y llevándola a su boca – no está mal…- negó con la cabeza.

- haré otra cosa…- kyu tenía las manos tomadas por delante e inclinaba su cabeza en disculpa- solo tardare un poco-

- no…- se había llenado la boca con las salchichas quemadas e intentaba tragarlas – hagamos fideos – en un acto de circo se trago todo lo que tenía en la boca de una sola vez-

- ¿quieres agua? – la pregunta llego tarde pero de buena intención -

Los dos se echaron a reír mientras el líder sacaba la olla para hacer hervir el agua, Kyu guardaba su celular, tampoco le diría nada a él, después de ver cómo iban las cosas en la cita, quizás le preguntaría algunas cosas, quién sabe y terminaba teniendo una buena tarde.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Baby su hermano menor lo estaba despertando, se suponía que hoy debían visitar a sus abuelos, pero con lo tarde que llego anoche y el olor que traía encima no lo había intentado más temprano.

- ¡hey!.. ya casi es medio día..- se dejo caer encima de él- nuestros padres estarán muy enojados…-

- ¡ah!..- se revolcó un poco en la cama – ¡no me caigas encima!..- le dio un empujón tirándolo al suelo – vete tú, yo iré luego…- el baby tenía unas ojeras bien marcadas y una cara de trasnoche.

- no me iré solo...- se levanto y empezó a tirar las fresadas dejándolo solo en pijama – no voy a dejar que me regañen por tu culpa…- el hermano menor estaba tan decidió a sacarlo de la cama que empezó a jalarlo de ella.- ¡levántate!...

- ¡ya! YA – le grito el baby poniéndose de pie.

Los insultos en broma iban de un lado a otro, pero el desanimo del baby se dejo ir cuando recordó el beso de Nikki, estaba en la ducha recordando eso y a su amigo Kyu, si anoche no sentía remordimiento esta mañana estaba un poco arrepentido pero él no tenía la culpa de que ella lo prefiriera, tendría que ver la forma de decirlo sin causarle mucho daño a su amigo.

El día de los chicos continuo sin problemas, el líder y Kyu salieron a comer fuera después de su intento de cocinar, por lo que se encontraron con bastantes fans que no los dejaban estar tranquilos, los dos estaban ocupados firmando autógrafos y posando con ellas, pero al final se lograron escapar para tener una comida tranquila.

- Kyu – el líder no paraba de comer mientras le habla – vas a llamar a esa chica, Nikki – los labios de Joong estaban un poco brillantes con el aceite de la comida, y aun así lucia perfecto como siempre.

- Ah... Nikki..- repitió Kyu sosteniendo sus palillos, había pedido mucha comida… no quería engordar pero tenía hambre, volvió a mirar el rostro del líder ¿cómo podía ser tan perfecto?, incluso atiborrándose de comida en cambio él... negó con la cabeza y comió un poco – no quiero hacerlo aun… no estoy muy seguro...-

- ¿no estás seguro?..- Joong dejo sus palillos y lo señalo con el índice...- esa chica es muy linda, te dio su número y además pidió que la vieras esta semana...- cada una de las cosas las decía acercándose a Kyu – y tú no estás seguro….- hizo un gesto de tirar los palillos con su mano y se tiro para atrás en la silla – no tienes que estar seguro de nada, ella te quiere a ti...- decía eso afirmando con la cabeza.- deja de ser tan lento y apúrate en llamarla.

- no es eso… yo…- Kyu empezaba a disculparse cuando escucho la mano del líder golpear la mesa.

- ¡nada!..- con su dedo asesino lo señalo como si lo atravesara una flecha – vas a llamarla y eso es una orden, si no quieres morir...- la fiera mirada del líder junto con su rostro serio hacían una muy temerosa imagen.

El pobre de Kyu asintió con la cabeza y una par de chicas que llevaban un buen rato mirándolos se rieron por lo bajo, se hacia la hora de ir a encontrarse con Nikki, ya estaba nervioso, pero quería verla de nuevo había algo en su interior esperando, le decía que sería muy bueno por eso estaba nervioso. Después de inventarle una excusa a su amigo lo dejo justo al ser atacado por una partida de sus fans, en otro momento lo hubiera apoyado, hoy simplemente lo ignoro para que ellas acosaran a su chico flores. Corrió para alejarse del tumulto de gente y se dirigió hacia el lugar, tenía una media hora de haber empezado la sesión o por lo menos a la hora que decía en el mensaje.

Cuando llego al estudio, se quedo en la entrada para esperarla como cualquier persona normal pero el problema era justamente ese, no era normal y enseguida empezó a llamar la atención de algunas personas que salía y entraban. Así que un guardia por seguridad lo llevo a un lugar más privado, donde podía esperar a la persona que buscaba, también aprovecho de pedirle un autógrafo para su hija, entre tanto Kyu le pregunto cuánto tiempo llevaban tomando las fotografías, el guardia le dijo que empezaron hace unos minutos porque tenían un problema con el vestuario. El guardia abrió la puerta del estudio y ante los ojitos redondos de Kyu se hizo de noche y la linda Nikki posaba con un vestido blanco, parecía un ángel si no fuera por el intenso rojos de sus labios. El flash de una cámara lo segó un momento y escucho el grito de su nombre.

-¡KYU!-

Terminado en un abraso impulsivo y una tímida contestación de su parte.

- pensé que no vendrías…- Nikki había dejado la ambientación y corrió a saludarlo – me alegro de verte -

- ah…- pareció un gruñido que le saco una risa a ella – mucho gusto verte Haru...- no había hecho una frase más robótica en su vida.

- Nikki…- la vos de la productora interrumpió el momento – debemos continuar…- señalo el reloj de su muñeca alzando las cejas.

- solo un momento…- le pidió ella – quédate a ver, no tardare mucho...- lo soltó guiñándole su ojos mientras volvía corriendo al escenario.

- si…- su respuesta fue tan baja que no se escucho, se coloco en donde no molestara. observando las poses sexy y dulce que ella hacía.

La miraba montando una escena de cenicienta, con harapos, pero lucia como una princesa, aun con el maquillaje y las ropas su ojo grandes eran demasiado llamativos para ocultarlos, como el tema era de cuentos, el siguiente vestido la transformaba en una encantadora princesa, con su zapatilla perdida. Fue entonces que ella paro la grabación.

- quiero que Kyu sea el príncipe…- dijo ella señalándolo con una sonrisa - se vería mucho mejor con un príncipe…- volvió a afirmar.

La productora hablo con ella en susurros, pero la chica no moderaba su vos, dejando que todos escucharan sus opiniones. Después de que ver que no cedería a su capricho, la productora se acerco a él pidiéndole, mejor dicho, suplicándole participar. Kyu no podía hacer eso ya que no estaba en su contrato pero era tanta la insistencia de la mujer que al final termino diciendo que sí, ya le llegaría el regaño por hacer ese tipo de cosas sin consultarlo primero. Después de una corta intervención de los maquillistas y el vestuario quedo un príncipe moderno, esperando a su cenicienta. Luego de algunas instrucciones de parte del fotógrafo los dos estaban juntos en el platón, con un ambiente contemporáneo de esta vieja historia. Las fotos estaban muy bien aunque algunas de las escenas eran algo juntas e intimas, lo que incomodaban un poco a Kyu pero Nikki se mostraba muy cómoda al tener que tomarlo por la cintura o por otras partes del cuerpo, la toma más difícil fue la del beso final, donde ella era besada por él... o eso pretendían, estaba un poco difícil ya que la primera toma del beso fue un desastre, la cara de Kyu se mostraba arrugada por los nervios, así que decidieron cambiar de rol, ella le daría el beso pues lucia más segura.

- no estés nervioso – ella arreglaba alguno de sus cabellos – lo haré muy rápido – la sonriera traviesa se volvió un poco más tierna.

- … gracias…- dijo intentando sonar calmado pero su cara decía otra cosa.

Luego de un par de instrucciones y de acomodar la luz para la foto, la moderna cenicienta tomo el papel del príncipe dando un suave y duradero beso a Kyu quien trataban de poner una sonrisa, todo acabo en una linda sonrisa, mostrando justo lo que se respiraba en la atmósfera, romance. Al tomar unas cuantas fotos de ellos así, todos quedaron muy satisfechos con el trabajo de ambos y mucho mas con las ultimas tomas, porque estaba incluido un idol muy queridos por las chicas.

Se encontraban caminando por las calles cada uno por su lado pero algo apegados, Nikki dejo muy claro a la chica que la acompañaba que pasaría el resto de la tarde con Kyu y que no deseaba ser molestada, por la expresión de la otra chica, esa idea no le gustaba nada pero al final la dejo ir. Kyu se sentía extraño al ir por la calle con ella, sentía que eran como una pareja y esa idea lo ponía alegre y asustado, iba todo muy bien aun que con pequeñas y cortas charlas que ella le sacaba a la fuerza.

- oppa…- Nikki se paro frente a él – ¿quieres comer algo?..

- ¡Oppa! – repitió más que sorprendido, miro a todos lados sin saber qué hacer.

- si, oppa..- repuso poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda y sonriendo – ¿es como le dicen a los chicos… no? – tenía una expresión de ingenua pero muy poco creíble.

- …- se froto la cabeza incomodo, tenía que aclararle esa idea para que no volviera a confundirse- … no realmente..- miraba al cielo esperando la respuesta pero ella seguía mirándolo y el rojo de su cara no se desaparecía.- se... les dice... así... – estaba a punto de explotar con sus emociones – cuando se tiene…- se detuvo mirándola, ella parecía muy interesada y hasta ahora no había notado los hoyuelos de sus mejillas – una relación…- se cubrió el rostro con sus manos al decir eso.

- jajaja lo siento... creo que entendí mal..- le hizo una pequeña reverencia de disculpas y aprovecho de tomar su mano – entonces tendré que esperar para llamarte oppa…- se giro antes de ver la expresión que hizo él.

Por un breve momento Kyu pensó que estaba muerto y ese había sido el último de sus deseos, pero se vio de vuelta a la tierra cuando ella empezó a arrastrarlo por la calle con una sonora risa, muy linda pero algo escandalosa para lo que acostumbraba él. Respiro profunda y lentamente mientras ella seguía aprisionando su mano, estaba tan feliz, Nikki era muy carismática tenía un encanto muy especial que le gustaba, no solo era linda sino también divertida y no se había quejado de su timidez lo cual era muy bueno, pasaban entre las personas esquivándolas y muchas veces chocando contra ellas.

- espera Nikki..- le detuvo después de correr dos calles y media – ¿a donde vamos?…- no estaba agitado de cansancio, sino de emoción.

- no lo sé…- se giro a verlo contenta – solo quería estar más sola con Kyu, se que te pones muy tímido con muchas personas y no quiero que te sientas incomodo..- por fin soltó su mano.

- gracias…- no sabía que decir y eso le estaba pasando todo el tiempo con ella. Miro bien donde estaban para saber que hacer – habías dicho algo de comer... ¿quieres comer?- la dulce mirada de Kyu era algo traviesa esta vez.

- ¡sí quiero!..- agarro el brazo de Kyu pegando su cara en él – estoy un poco hambrienta..- estaba algo avergonzada de esa confesión.

- jajaja.. – se estaba acostumbrado a ser más natural con ella – conozco donde sirven buena comida y no hay muchas personas – era uno de los lugares que frecuentaba el líder. – no queda muy lejos…-

- ¡perfecto! ¡Vamos, vamos! – lo jalaba de su brazo – quiero comer algo delicioso contigo, para llevarme un lindo recuerdo -

- espera no sabes a donde es...- ella estaba guiándolo hacia el lado contrario, así que tuvo que tomarla de los hombros para detenerla – es por el otro lado...- pero en eso ella perdió el equilibrio y choco contra su pecho tomándolo por su torso.

- ¡ah! – ella se abrazo fuerte a él – lo siento es que se me doblo el pie…- las manos de ella subieron por su espalda para sujetarse mejor de los hombros de Kyu.

- lo siento es mi culpa…- le dijo rojo de nuevo, estar tan cerca de ella le ponía nervioso. Intento alejarse un poco para respirar normal.

- ah... me duele...- se quejo ella, haciendo un puchero.

- lo siento! – volvió a disculpase tomándola por la cintura. Estaba agitado por dentro, quería salir corriendo pero podía dejarla caer – espera... voy…- ella lo estaba mirando y se acercaba a su rostro – …a carga…- un leve roce entre sus labios le dejaron en blanco, fue algo muy sorpresivo.

- perdón...- ni siquiera fue un beso, solo un roce entre sus labios. Ella dejo de sujetarse de él.

- …– tocio una vez, estaba algo más que incomodo – te cargare…- haría como si nunca hubiera pasado, aunque estaba que reventad de felicidad.

Estaban en un silencio incomodo después del beso y él caminaba en la calle cargándola en su espalda, era muy ligera así que no le costó trabajo llevarla. La chica lo tomaba por el cuello haciendo un poco de opresión ligera, manteniendo su cabeza semi apoyada en él, iban muy callados, solo se escuchan sus pasos en la calle y los ruidos de alrededor.

- Kyu...- dijo ella con algo de timidez - ¿estás molesto? -

- ah...- estiro los labios hacia delante, molesto no era la palabra adecuada, enrollado con sus ideas tal vez – no…- pero el silencio de su parte continuaba.

- ¿entonces por qué no hablas?…- doblo un poco su cabeza casi metiéndola bajo su cuello.- pareces enfadado.-

- no es eso...- dijo rápido sobresaltándose por la nueva posición de ella – no hablo mucho…- fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió decir.

- entonces…- ella seguía insistiendo – no estás molesto…-

- claro que no...- su vos sonaba nerviosa – no podría estarlo -

- ¿Por qué no? -

- ….- el aliento de ella en su cuello le hacía perder el control.

- Kyu… porque no…- pego entonces el mentón en la tibia piel de él.

- eres especial...- sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y bajo la mirada al suelo.

- ¿especial?...- una ligera sonrisa apareció en los labios de ella – a mí me gusta Kyu Jong, por eso quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda cerca de él…- hablaba como si él no estuviera presente y acerco su boca al cuello de él besándolo muy tiernamente.

Ese gesto encendió aun más la voluntad de él, la sangre habiendo le recorría el cuerpo y se sentía capaz de cruzar el mundo a pie si ella se lo pidiera, no dijo o hizo nada en su momento solo dejo que ella se recostara encima mientras la cargaba camino al restorán. Ambos chicos llamaban la atención, Kyu se había vuelto muy famoso y ella era la noticia de Corea pero en todo el camino nadie los molesto o siquiera los reconoció, solo parecían una pareja común y corriente.

Cuando finalmente llegaron él la ayudo a bajar de su espalda y ya había superado el hecho de la cercanía, así que la tomo de la mano y le ofreció su brazo para que se apoyara en él, mientras que ella se hacía más intima con él, como si llevara toda una vida conociéndose. Entraron muy juntos y eso llamo la atención de las personas dentro pero al ver que ella cojeaba volvieron a sus asuntos, Kyu eligió una mesa cercana para ambos y la acomodo primero en el lugar entes de sentarse, en todo momento ella no dejaba de mirarlo.

- espero que te guste la comida típica de corea..- tenía un poco mas de soltura en el habla.

- me gusta mucho todo lo que sea de Corea…- replico sonriendo.- puedes elegir un platillo por mi…-

- … si…- a cada minuto avanzaban más en su relación, ya que no podía llamarlo de otra forma.

- Kyu es tan lindo..- apoyo los codos en la mesa y apoyo su rostro en las manos, era una de las típicas posturas de la chicas japonesas pensó Kyu – me cargo todo el camino y ahora va a ordenar algo por mi…- la intensa mirada de ella estaba algo más serena.

- no es nada…- bajo la mirada sonriendo.

- claro que sí...- repuso ella en un tono infantil – no hay chicos tan amables en estos días, por eso me gustas..- inclino la cabeza de medio lado soltando una risa.

- …..- respiro profundo, era la segunda vez que repetía eso y ya era hora de responderle algo – a mi….- era tan difícil decir esas palabras, mas porque solo llevaban un día saliendo y dos de conocerse – me gusta… Haru... – era como si estuviera falto de aire - también.

La chica solo sonrió ya que había logrado que el digiera esas palabras, en poco llegaron los platos que Kyu había ordenado para ambos, ella lo volvió a poner incomodo al intentar darle de comer, a regañadientes kyu cedió ante sus pequeñas suplicas, hasta ahora se habían comportado como si fueran una pareja de siempre. Después de comer y beber algo, le pregunto acerca del estado de su pie, ella lo apoyo en el suelo y comenzó a moverlo para saber si aun le dolía, era poco lo que sentía pero se notaba algo hinchado así que él decidió que era mejor quedarse un poco mas allí.

- ¿podemos tomarnos una foto?... – ella saco su celular.

- no…- negó con las manos, no quería sacarse una foto, no siempre salía bien en ellas.

- pero quiero hacer un recuerdo con Kyu…- estiro su mano para tomar la de él – de nuestra primera cita...-

- cita…- no era solo un paseo.

- sí, es…Que como ya nos..- hizo un gesto de besar sus dedos sonriendo – creo que ya es una cita…- afirmo contenta.

- ….- se sonrojo mucho al recordarlo y desvió la mirada – fue… un… accidente…- intentaba cubrir su cara, haciendo como que acomodaba su cabello de la frente.

- un error…- dijo ella arrugando la frente – ¿o sea que no deseabas besarme?...-

La frase fue algo fuerte e hizo que más de una persona se les quedara mirando sobre todo por la expresión que iba poniendo ella, de estar terriblemente afligida, Kyu no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con chicas tan… efusivas y Haru era la más extrovertida que había conocido. Movió las manos como un frenético negando y pidiendo disculpas, incluso se acerco a ella para hablar más bajo pero Nikki se negó a escucharlo cubriendo sus orejas.

- no quiero oírlo…- le dijo resoplando su nariz- no quiero…

- calma…- le pedía Kyu, estaba llamando mucho la atención – no es… no es lo que quise decir…- estaba al lado de ella intentando remedir un poco el mal entendido.

- entonces…- aunque tenía las manos en las orejas Nikki escuchaba cada palabra de Kyu.

-…..- miro a todos lados, estaban armando un teatro – te lo diré afuera..- tomo su mano para salir.

- no…- ella lo retuvo - ahora…-

- …es….- suspiro nuevamente – …no…- trago un poco de saliva y bajo el rostro – me… agrado….- subió lentamente los ojos mirándola sumamente apenado con sus sentimientos – mucho…-

- me alegro…- le dijo levantándose de la silla – hagamos un recuerdo…- le volvió a mostrar el celular sonriendo y le pidió a una de las personas que estaba mirándolos – por favor nos puede tomar una fotografía.-

El chico asintió con la cabeza, tenía una cara de estar perdido y a levantarse se tropezó un poco, Kyu y Nikki se juntaron en un abrazo, ella parecía mucho más feliz de lo que estaba Kyu, él... pues estaba incomodo haciendo esas cosas, mas porque de pie todos podían verlos y ella estaba muy junto a él. Después de un par de fotos ella le dio las gracias y él se fue a pagar la cuenta, el pie de Nikki estaba mucho mejor, no lo apoya por completo pero podía andar sola, así que se quedo afuera esperándolo, el cielo ya se había vuelto oscuro y las primeras estrellas empezaban a salir.

Cuando él cruzo la puerta la miro, ella se veía realmente encantadora, estaba debajo de las luz de un foco con su cabeza inclinada al cielo, no entendía porque ella estaba con él, ya habían demostrado que no era un buen conversador y ella aun seguía tratándolo como si fuera muy importante, casi admirado. Se acerco lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos y ella lo noto.

- mira Kyu…- señalo el cielo – se ven hermosas, ¿no? – se sonreía.

- me gustas…- le dijo sin pensar y se volvió tan rojo, movía las manos inquieto en sus bolsillos.

- gracias…- ella también se sonrojo un poco – me gusta kyu.. – paso sus manos por los brazos de kyu haciendo que él sacara sus manos – estoy muy feliz – termino su camino entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

No hubo más palabras, solo un dulce beso de parte de Kyu, comenzó ligero y suave, solo tocando apenas los labios de ella pero una leve presión de Nikki lo sedujo, apretando un poco mas y abriéndose paso al interior de su boca, ella se abrazo al cuerpo de Kyu y este la abrazo ocultando su rostro con sus manos y fijándolo para su deleite. Un par de minutos entre besos y caricias tiernas de ellos dos en plena calle, un par de risas y algo de vergüenza interrumpió el momento al escuchar un quejido, unas chicas fans de Kyu los vieron, mejor dicho los descubrieron ya que él no estaba usando su gorra y sus gafas.

Él les pidió disculpas a sus fans y les solicitó que guardaran el secreto, caminaron un poco mas sin soltar su mano lo que le daba mucha alegría a él, estaba viviendo un gran día, el mejor que recordaba en mucho tiempo, pero se estaba acabando el tiempo. Tenía que dejarla ir y aun que solo le quedaban pocos días juntos, estaba contento de haberla conocido y todo lo que pasaron juntos.

- oppa…- tiro de su mano – no quiero irme... pero mañana tengo que seguir con el programa…-

- si…- aun no se acostumbraba a ese nombre – ya es muy tarde -

- no podemos vernos mañana…- tenía una expresión de casi llanto al decirlo – pero me dieron permiso para el día siguiente…- mecía sus manos entrelazadas - ¿podemos vernos?

- … mmm…- soltó un suspiro – debes tener mucho trabajo… - le dedico una sonrisa – pero no te pongas triste nos veremos al día siguiente…- se agacho dándole un beso en la frente..-

- jajaja... entonces te llamare…- le dijo ella, soltando su mano – bye…- se estiro robándole un beso.

Tomo su celular y marco un numero mientras Kyu seguía acompañándola, espero junto a ella hasta que llegaron a recogerla, incluso se quedo mirando el auto en el que ella iba mientras seguía dando vueltas en su mente, un montón de ideas raras le surgían. Por que justamente a él, que tendría de especial, así siguió cuestionándose mientras se dirigía a su casa.


	3. Chapter 3

3° Good Morning

El baby estaba cansado, dos días donde los abuelos no era cosa fácil, los abuelos eran un poco anticuados y los nuevos videos les parecieron algo extraños y apenas llego a la casa le pidieron que les mostrara sus brazos para ver sus tatuajes, y como un chico obediente lo hizo, sintieron gran alivio al ver que sus brazos no estaban tatuados y aunque ya les habían explicado que no eran reales querían estar seguros de ello. Siguieron muchas preguntas y comentarios de su vida y su pequeño hermano apoyaba cada cosa que ellos decían para que lo dejaran en paz a él mientras su hermano mayor hacia de mártir en esta ocasión.

Entrando al departamento y encendieron el televisor para ver las noticias, el baby se tiro a un sillón mientras su hermano salía a comprar algo de comer, era su castigo por no haber sido solidario en la visita. Se estaba acomodando entre dos cojines cuando salió un extra en el programa de música que estaba mirando, la conductora lucia algo excitada con el extra, hasta él se enderezo para ver de qué se trataba. Mostraron una foto algo borrosa de una pareja y luego otra más donde se veía claramente de quien se trataba, Kyu y Nikki tomados de la mano caminando, aun que la conductora no menciono el nombre de la chica solo el del integrante del famoso grupo coreano.

Joon no lo podía creer, Nikki estaba saliendo con Kyu... pero si solo hacia dos noches lo había estado besando de esa forma – no, tiene que haber un error – pensó, rascando su frente entre nervios. Sacó su celular y llamo al líder.

- ¿sí?..-

- estas con Kyu..- el baby sonaba ansioso.

- eh… – el líder estaba tardando en responder – …no, está en su casa…-

- gracias…-

Le corto enseguida y se levanto dejando un mensaje para su hermano menor, salió a la carrera necesitaba escuchar de él mismo que estaba sucediendo con ella.

- porque tuve que mentirle a Joon- el líder aun tenía el teléfono en su mano- no me gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas…-

- lo sé, pero...- kyu daba vueltas alrededor del departamento del líder- me debe buscar por lo que acaba de salir en ese programa…- estaba molesto, no quería verse metido en esas cosas – no quiero responder preguntas…- se tiro en el sillón, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, había sido una pésima idea salir con Nikki en esas fotografías.

- más vale que me respondas a mí..- la mirada fiera del líder siempre era un arma mortal – no te estoy escondiendo gratis...-

- lo se... solo dame un respiro…- hundió su cabeza entre las piernas mirando el piso.

- y eso que aun no se ha confirmado…- Joong se sentó a su lado – cuando aparezcas en la revista con ella será peor…- lo miro todo cabizbajo y aclaro su garganta cruzando los brazos – debes estar preparado – su tono era muy pomposo.

- no me animes tanto...- hasta esa tarde las cosas eran tan buenas y ni sospechaba que podía ocurrir eso.

- solo te advierto…- el líder asintió con la cabeza – ahora…- le dio un golpe en su hombro arrastrando las palabras – como es que te fuiste a encontrar con ella sin decirme… ¡Eh!..-

- ¡lo siento!..- le había dejado caer la mano muy pesadamente – pero no quería que nadie se enteraran de esto...- se levanto del sillón sobresaltado – por eso no le dije nada a nadie…- kyu empezó hiperventilarse.

- ok, ok.. – el líder intento calmar sus revoluciones.- Pero eso era imposible que nadie se enterara, anduviste exhibiéndote con ella en la calle…- su dedo asesino lo señalo directo al corazón – ¡y te metiste en su sesión de foto!.. -

- ¡ah! Lo sé…- Kyu volvió a sentarse a su lado – pero no pude resistirme….- la inquietante sensación en su cuerpo paso a una extraña euforia al recordarla – ella valió la pena…- levanto un poco la mirada hacia su amigo..- en verdad… es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo…-

- ajaja... eres un…- lo agarro del cuello estrangulándolo suavemente – suertudo ladino…-

Entonces Kyu comenzó a sincerase con su amigo, contándole desde el mensaje en el desayuno, hasta el beso de despedida, los gesto del líder a veces eran de mucha sorpresa pero estaba feliz de que su amigo hubiera encontrado a una persona adecuada para él, por lo que decía y en su forma de describirlo, se notaba mucho entusiasmo de Kyu, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien. Joong no conocía bien a la chica y un par de minutos con ella en un programa no le daba seguridad de cómo era, aunque Kyu hablaba maravillas de su "Nikki", él tenía una extraña sensación... como si algo no estuviera completamente bien.

El baby iba camino al departamento de Kyu, estaba inquieto, no sabía cómo decirle a su amigo que ella en realidad había salido con él antes y que incluso se habían besado, ¿Cómo pedirle que se alejara de ella, si ella misma lo había buscado a él primero?... pero no era a Kyu a quien beso en esa noche… ¿y si tanto le gustaba por que hizo ese tipo de juegos con él?... no, estaba claro que Nikki no deseaba realmente estar con su amigo, sino con él. Llego al departamento y toco el timbre pero nadie contesto, estuvo afuera del edificio esperando alrededor de 10 minutos y nadie contestaba a su llamado, marco el numero de Kyu y sonaba ocupado… no estaba o se estaba ocultando, pateo el suelo y maldijo la suerte que tenía, entre más tiempo pasara sería peor. Se decidió a ir con su amigo, era mejor escuchar a alguien que tuviera un poco más de cabeza en esos momentos, el líder siempre pensaba diferente al resto y de seguro se le ocurría algo mas... pacifico.

- es cierto…- kyu cubría sus ojos con su mano – es una chica extraña…

- jaja... eso lo sé con solo mirarla...- decía el líder comiendo un dulce- ¿Qué clase de chica le deja su número al hombre?... no se supone que es hombre el que debe buscarla..- señalaba cada punto con su dedo índice.

- no hablas así de ella...- Kyu le lanzo una mirada asesina- es diferente pero tampoco es tan malo..-

- eso lo dices porque te saco un poco más que palabras de la boca..- se burlo- apuesto que es muy buena…- estiro sus labios hacia él.

- ¡ah!... ¡quítate!...- le decía Kyu alejando a su amigo que insistía en besarlo.

En eso se escucho el timbre de la casa, los dos se quedaron callados y mirando hacia la puerta, Kyu fue el primero en reaccionar y se fue a esconder al dormitorio, el líder se levanto y camino despacio hacia la puerta, miro a ver quién era… y suspiro aliviado al ver al baby en el pasillo y no a reporteros, abrió la puerta y enseguida el más pequeño del grupo paso dentro.

- ¿qué haces aquí?...- aun que sonaba rudo el líder siempre era así y el resto estaba acostumbrado a él y sus múltiples personalidades.

- vengo de la casa de Kyu..- se quito la bufanda que traía y paso a la sala – no estaba, así que vine a verte…- se giro esperando con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

- verme…- la ceja izquierda del líder se levanto extrañado.

- necesito...- se quedo callado reuniendo las palabras – necesito un consejo…-

- ¿consejo?…- el líder se acerco al baby, interponiendo el sofá entre ellos.- ¿sobre qué? -

- ….- no dijo nada pero lo miraba con culpa – sucedió…-trago saliva – yo hice... quiero hacer algo…-

En eso sonó el teléfono del departamento y el líder se fue a contestar la llamada, por mientras el baby se sentó en el sofá agarrando a dos manos su cabeza, estaba comenzando a dudar de sus ideas y sus deseos. Estaba en eso cuando una vibración en su espalda lo sobresalto, se echo hacia delante, luego rebusco detrás de su espalda sacando un celular, miro la pantalla y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, el nombre de Nikki estaba en la pantalla con un mensaje de texto, giro la cabeza hacia atrás y el líder seguía al teléfono sin darse cuenta de lo que había descubierto. No dudo y enseguida abrió el mensaje.

_Buenos Días Oppa! :) hoy no tengo nada que hacer y me gustaría verte, T.T te extraño! Puedes venir a verme?, te dejo la dirección xxxxx bye! Te estaré esperando._

Memorizo la dirección y pulso la tecla borrar, si el teléfono de Kyu estaba en la casa era porque él también se encontraba en la casa y el líder lo estaba ocultando, no se molesto en refunfuñar contra ellos, ya que tenía una conversación pendiente con Nikki, necesitaba llegar a saber con certeza que pretendía ella, ¿si solo estaba jugando con él, con Kyu, o era con ambos?. Volvió a esconder el teléfono en donde estaba y se paro, su amigo seguía al teléfono así que se despidió con un gesto de su mano, se encamino a buscar respuestas.

A pesar de lo que todos dijeran ella estaba segura de una sola cosa, que Kyu era el más adorable chico que jamás hubiera conocido, pero Emi no pensaba lo mismo de él, lo encontraba terriblemente aburrido.

- ya te dije que dejes de molestar con ese niñito…- Emi estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta – es odioso verte jugar a la niñita enamorada...-

- deja de molestarme…- le dijo firmemente a su hermana

- plis… - Emi se acercaba más a su hermana que estaba frente a un espejo – si él sabe que tu no cantas… que solo eres un reemplazo…- tomo un mechón del cabello de Haru acariciándolo.

- ¡déjame en paz!..- ella quito la mano de su hermana con un golpe – ¡no es mi culpa lo que te pasa!...- las miradas entre ambas eran de resentimiento – yo no quería hacer esto, ¡fuiste tú la que me obligaste!..-

- sí, pero no era para que salieras con niñitos bonitos y te hicieras la gran estrella…- giro la silla donde estaba sentada Keiko acercando su rostro al de ella – mientras yo me encuentro escondida tú tienes que cantar...-

- basta ya, ¡si tanto te molesta lo dejo!..- la respiración de Haru era más agitada- sabes que no me gusta esto, detesto actuar como si fuera una chica sexy, extrovertida y sin respeto…-

- ¡ah!... claro eso no te gusta…- Emi apretaba con sus manos el apoyo de la silla- como papi te llevo a ti a vivir con él no te gusta donde crecí, pues mala suerte… - lanzo la silla hacia atrás, chocando contra el borde de un toilette.

- ¡AH! – apretó los dientes con el golpe.

- solo no te quejes después…- medio giro su rostro a ella – a Nikki jamás le gustaría ese chico...- le lanzo un beso cerrando la puerta.

- ¡ah!..- le lanzo una laca para el cabello – ¡cállate!...- ella tenía razón en algo, Nikki no era ella, ni su hermana eran ambas y jamás podrían llegar a un acuerdo.

Pero al estar con Kyu las cosas parecían mejorar, realmente quería estar con él sin importar que dijera su hermana pero ella se había metido con el más pequeño de los chicos SS501, lo había confesado después de volver de la cita con Kyu, Emi era la peor hermana mayor, siempre hacia lo que deseaba y nunca escucha nada de lo que Haru decía. Solo se preocupaba de que su carrera estuviera bien y ella ni siquiera podía cantar frente a un grupo de 50 personas, era un fracaso total con su pánico escénico. Tomo un poco de rubor para terminar de maquillarse, seguía mirándose en el espejo y comparándose con ella, tenía unos centímetros más y su cara era algo mas alargada, pero seguían siendo muy parecidas, los mismos ojos grades y los labios. ¿Por que tenían que se gemelas?, eran las palabras que siempre tenía en la mente.

Después de arreglarse el cabello y terminar con su maquillaje, se dispuso a salir para encontrarse con Kyu. Vestía un poco más normal, solo unos jeans y gafas con su cabello tomado y una camiseta blanca sin diseño muy a su estilo. Habían quedado en un lugar que ella encontró en una revista, era algo pequeño y desconocido pero que le había parecido muy lindo. Cuando llego finalmente al lugar se quedo afuera y saco su celular para enviarle un mensaje a Kyu, estaba sonriendo mucho de solo avisarle que había llegado, una mano la agarro por la muñeca y la medio giro hacia la derecha.

- ¡QUE!...- se quedo en silencio al ver Hyun Joon.

- vamos por acá..- le dijo él. Llevaba la misma ropa de la mañana, ni siquiera se tomo el tiempo de cambiarse – hay menos personas -

Se dejo arrastrar por el baby, no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo él aquí en vez de Kyu, pero no le dejaba tiempo para pensar, la llevo dentro de una tienda y salieron a otra calle, menos transitada y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un parque, él siguió guiándola sin detenerse hasta encontrar un banco medio escondido dentro del parque y fue ahí que la soltó.

- ¿por qué andas jugando con Kyu?…- el baby se veía molesto - ¿Por qué sales con él? -

-….- Haru estaba perpleja. ¿Le estaba haciendo una escenita de celos?...-¿Quién te crees?...- le dijo enfrentándolo – acaso eres mi padre, mi amigo o mi novio… No Lo Eres…- lo dijo claramente, no era ella la que jugaba con él sino Emi y mas encima tenía que soportarlo.

- …- el baby se quedo con la boca abierta, intentando gesticular alguna respuesta. – soy el… amigo... de Kyu…- dijo al final cruzándose de brazos – y además tú eres la que juega con él y luego me buscas a mi…- era una respuesta tonta y autodefensiva.

- ¡perdón!, ¡te das cuenta de lo que dices!..- el tono de Haru se iba elevando – no sé qué haces TU aquí… - la mirada que tenia sobre él lo estaba partiendo en dos.

- eso no importa… yo... yo solo quiero que dejes de jugar con mi amigo y que…-ahora se movía un poco rondándola – que admitas que me estas buscando a mi…-

- ¡ajajaja!... ¡a ti!...- la respuesta le causo tanta gracia que se sentó en la banca.

El pobre baby no podía creer su reacción, se estaba burlando de él… ¿pero qué era lo gracioso?, si ella misma había estado coqueteando le en el bar y lo había retado a darle un beso… ¡y qué beso!. Se paro frente a ella con su frente arrugada con lo tenso que estaba. Haru se cubría la boca para frenar la risa efervescente que le brotaba.

- ¡claro que a mí!…- hizo un pucherito al hincarse – por eso me besaste…-

- ¡que!...- eso no lo sabía, Nagako solo le había dicho que el chico la había entretenido un rato pero jamás pensó que había llegado a tanto…- no es cierto... estas mintiendo.. -

- ¡¿mentir?!... no, no claro que no..- sacudía su cabeza de un lado al otro – tu me besaste…-

- no vuelvas a decir eso…- le advirtió cabreada con todo el asuntito -

- pero eso paso..- intento tomar la mano que ella tenía en su rodilla pero la retiro casi enseguida.

- no, lo que paso…- trataba de inventar algo, algo que no sonara cruel – es que yo bebí mucho y…- se encontró con sus ojos, eran lindos, como los de un niño – tú también… fue solo un beso de ebrios…- se sentía asquerosamente mal por el chico, pero Emi tenía la culpa.

- oh…- sentía que le ardía el pecho por dentro, dolor… sí, le dolía el pecho. Así que era solo un error.

- no pongas esa cara…- de lo blanco que era, ahora parecía que en poco iba a desaparecer. Instintivamente puso las manos en sus mejillas.

- ¿cómo quieres que este?…- estar frente a ella después de esa verdad era doloroso- pensé que yo te gustaba, porque tú me gustas… - ese tono dulce que siempre tenía estaba algo raro al hablarle.

- lo siento….- Haru maldecía por dentro a Emi, estaba destrozando al amigo de Kyu.

Ella intento animarlo pero lo había arrojado desde el último piso de sus ilusiones y de ese tipo de caídas no se recuperan pronto. Los ánimos de los dos se calmaron, ella siguió disculpándose y él se sentía como un niñito pequeño que se había equivocado de mamá. La pequeña reunión no duro mucho, quedaron claros con lo que había paso y Haru le había pedido discreción con kyu, el baby estaba resignado y acepto lo que ella le pedía, se despidieron con un abrazo donde él la retuvo un poco más de lo necesario.

A Haru solo se le ocurrió llamar a Kyu aun seguía teniendo la sensación de que no todo estaba bien... como si algo mas le hubiera faltado, quizás era un error no decirle la completa verdad… pero eso también la afectaría a ella.

En el departamento del Líder Kyu estaba dando vueltas como un loco hasta que recibió el llamado, se calmo al saber de ella pero le pido que fuera a verlo al departamento, así que él líder tomo una chaqueta y se fue de casa, no quería incomodar con su presencia y como no sabía cuánto se tardarían se fue a visitar a un amigo, le dijo que no se preocupara que llegaría al día siguiente. Haru tomo un taxi en esa dirección, algo mas relajada.

El baby estaba destrozado, pensó que ella sería su nuevo amor… una linda novia con todo lo que había soñado pero en cambio fue engañado por su mente… ¡ah! ¡Que rabia tenía! Esa mujer se había burlado de él y estuvo a punto de hacerlo pelear con su amigo. Estaba tan enfadado que necesitaba tomar algo para desahogarse, se encontraba cerca del lugar donde los llevo el líder y apuro los pasos para llegar, estaba casi vacío cuando entro y se quedo en un rincón deprimido bebiendo una botella solo. ¿Por qué siempre le pasaban esas cosas?... ¿no podía tener la suerte del condenado Kyu?, en poco la botella quedo a la mitad y el efecto del alcohol se le subía a la cabeza, estaba algo mareado, no había comido nada así que estaba débil para enfrentarse al alcohol.

- ¡ah! ¿Por que soy el único que esta solo?….

Se quejaba tomando un vaso del licor hasta el fondo, lo dejo con un golpe en la mesa y sus ojos se enfocaron adelante, era su imaginación o esa era Haru, no era ella, ella estaba con Kyu, entonces... esa... se levanto de la mesa casi a tropezón.

- ¡eh!.. ¡tú! – le grito llegando a ella – ¡tú eres… la que me engaño!...

Emi se giro ante la interrupción, pero al ver de quien se trataba soltó una carcajada, era el pequeño de los chicos, incluso estaba todo bebido y la estaba encarando a gritos.

- Hola… mmm…- puso su mano en el mentón de él haciendo un jugueteo con su rostro- te ves lindo con las mejillas rosadas…- lo soltó manteniendo su sonrisa sarcástica – me dan ganas de morderlas.

- ¡Ah!..- se echo para atrás con el orgullo herido..- deja de ju...- la frase se quedo corta, el baby se había apoyado en una mesa inexistente y cayo de espalda pegándose en la cabeza y dejando un gran lió en el local.

- señorita… no pueden hacer eso aquí, están espantando a mis clientes…- era el encargado del negocio quien estaba ayudando al baby con su caída..- es mejor que se lo lleve…-

- ¡¿qué?!...- la cara de Emi cambio de una sonrisa a una mueca – no, espere…-

- no me… deje con ella…- le decía el baby balbuceando.

- lo siento es mejor que se vayan o tendré que sacarlos…- fue una amenaza cortante.

Emi no tuvo más opción que sacar al baby del lugar y tomar un taxi cargándolo, aunque era más bajita y delgada podía con el peso del chico que ahora estaba medio inconsciente, era una verdadera molestia tener que hacer eso… mas con un chico tan patético como él, si por lo menos se tratara de un tipo de su gusto. Sentada a su lado con las manos cruzadas en su pecho lo miraba de reojo, era estupido... su cara era dulce y su piel como la de una chica, además de su cuerpo era delgado.. pero sus brazos y hombros anchos y había sentido su cuerpo muy duro a pesar de estar dormido, se acerco a él para despejar sus ojos del cabello y noto sus labios sonrosados… sin duda era la envidia de muchas chicas.

- omma... no volveré a hacerlo..

La frase del chico la mato de la risa, sabía que significaba omma . Pedirle disculpas a su madre por beber era algo tan infantil y dulce, ¿Qué estaba pensando?... lo dulce no tenía nada de interesante, solo lo hacía más patético... pero si era de esa forma, ¿por qué no dejaba de mirarlo?. Cuando llegaron al departamento donde se estaba quedando ella y su hermana, bajo a cuestas al chico y le pido ayuda a una de las personas para que le abriera la puerta, era tan engañoso… su cuerpo no era tan liviano como parecía, mientras lo arrastraba al cuarto dejo que el chico se golpeara con los escalones en venganza por todo el trabajo que le estaba dando. El último esfuerzo lo hizo al tirarlo a la cama, luego de ese gran trabajo ella se echo a su lado boca abajo, pasaron unos segundos antes de que Emi volviera a poner su atención en Hyun Joon. Sentada en la cama le saco los zapatos y luego las calcetas, le hizo cosquillas en la planta de sus pies pero no reacciono, así que se fue hacia arriba… levanto la camiseta del chico remordiéndose los labios, tenía un buen abdomen muy liso y algo marcado, sus pectorales no estaban nada de mal, le quito esa prenda y el baby se giro boca abajo volviendo a repetir la misma frase de disculpa a su madre, su espalda era muy linda, estaba marcada con sus músculos y muy torneada, Emi paso la mano por ella sintiendo unos escalofríos y ansiedad – solo es un niñito..- se repitió en su mente cuando desabrochaba el pantalón, debido a la postura del baby se monto encima de él metiendo sus manos por las caderas e intentando a ciegas desabrochar su pantalón, pero entre tantos intentos rozaba la entrepierna de él. Se sintio acalorada al notar la masculinidad del chico – solo por eso no es un crió…- se dijo a si misma al ver como el chico se ponía un poco más tenso con sus movimientos. Emi se acaloraba mas y mas cuando tocaba al pequeño chico, bajó sus pantalones y sus boxer negros se pegaban mucho a su piel, al terminar su trabajo se levanto de encima y se fue a la cocina a beber algo, estaba idiotizada con el pequeño, es que jamás pensó que un chiquito como él tuviera tremendo cuerpo y mucho menos que ella... pues... estaría tan nerviosa al verlo, tenían casi la misma edad pero ella siempre prefería estar con hombres mayores, y portarse como una tonta por ese chiquillo le daba coraje. Se calmo bebiendo agua y se fue otra vez a su cuarto, mantuvo a la distancia mirándolo desde la puerta pero se armo de indiferencia y comenzó a quitarse la ropa para acostarse a dormir. Mirándose en el espejo ella tampoco estaba nada de mal, se quito la peluca de cabello largo dejando sus cortos mechones que apenas llegaban a sus hombros, sus piernas eran delgadas y muy firmes, además de que sus pechos no eran tan pequeños si no los ocultaba, se calzo una camiseta y se quito el brasier.

Una vez acostada en la cama al lado de él, se acerco un poco al cuerpo de él, el baby tenía el rostro pegado a la almohada, así que intento acomodarlo solo que entre medio de la acción le dieron ganas de besarlo como aquella noche y no dudo en hacerlo, era solo un beso pero siguió acercando sus labios a su cuerpo, tratando de abrir su boca, buscar un poco mas sus labios, la mano de él la tomo por la cintura apretándola, ella se asusto pero no lo vio despertando así que imagino que era una reacción inconsciente… se dejo llevar cerrando los ojos y abrazándolo mientras bajaba por su cuello besándolo con más fuerza, dejaba la piel del baby roja con sus besos y rogaba que él no despertara.


	4. Chapter 4

4° Delicious Relationship

Hyun Joong había intentado llamar a un amigo pero él no respondía sus llamados y ya se había cansado de andar vagando en las calles, quería recostarse en una cama y descansar. Parado frente a un vidrio de una tienda miraba su reflejo mientras respiraba pausado, tenía ganas de ver a esa persona, pero no era adecuado. Con mucha determinación se dirigió a la casa, pasara lo que pasara iba a afrontar las cosas. Sabía que hoy podría encontrarla ya que siempre trabaja por las mañanas y por lo que había escuchado de otros no estaba de viaje por ninguna lugar extraño

Ella no vivía en el mismo lugar de antes, hacia un par de meses que se había mudado a una casa. Se paro afuera de la puerta tocando muchas veces el timbre de la casa, estaba sonriendo, pero al escuchar pasos se calmo, no quería dar una idea equivocada.

- ah… lo siento – la mujer se quedo mirándolo, estaba con ropas sueltas, las típicas que usas en casas cuando estás sola, el cabello atado y unas gafas de marcos oscuros – ah... tú…- lo miraba con asombro, hacía tiempo que no lo veía y mucho menos esperaba una visita suya. Miro a ambos lados, buscando a alguien más por si venía acompañado de sus amigos - ¿Qué haces aquí?...-

- ¿que tiene?…- le dijo haciéndola a un lado para entrar a la casa – no venía desde la fiesta…- se saco los zapatos mirándola de reojo, mientras lo hacía mostraba su sonrisa traviesa y sus ojos jugaron un poco al verla en esas ropas, extrañaba estar cerca de ella.

- pero es muy tarde Joong – hacia un puchero mientras cerraba la puerta y arrastraba los pies al entrar. Tenía el presentimiento de que esto iba a ser complicado… con él las cosas siempre se salían de control – deberías haber llamado…-

- ¿para qué?…- se iba metiendo en su casa hasta llegar a la cocina – sabia que estarías hoy – destapo una olla viendo la comida sobrante y buscando algo para empezar a comer, tenía buen aroma.

- ¡ah!... ¡acaso eres mi secretario para saber mi agenda!...- le regaño quitándole los palillos cuando él se disponía a comer directamente de la olla, una de esas cosas que constantemente hacia cuando estuvieron juntos– no hagas eso…- saco un plato rápidamente sirviendo la comida en el – no debes comer de la olla…-

- ¿por qué no?…- reclamo tomando el plato – ya lo había hecho antes – se metió una gran cantidad de comida – y go te mogestaba – estaba hablando con la boca llena de comida.

- eso fue diferente, además esa comida es para mañana.. – puso su mano derecha en la cadera mirándolo fijo. Que pretendía… venir a estas horas, hacerse el interesante y recorrer su casa como si fuera el dueño.

- te saldrán arrugas en la frente si sigue regañando a Kim Hyun Joong – ya había tragado la comida y su antebrazo lo protegió de los golpes de ella- ¡ah! ya, ya...- se estaba escapando de los golpes de ella no porque dolieran sino porque era divertido verla luchar.

- ¡ya!... yo diré cuando...- le dejo caer la mano un par de veces más teniéndolo acorralado en el rincón.

Fue cuando el soltó el plato en la mesada y la agarro por la cintura levantándola del suelo y pegándola mucho a su cuerpo, siempre había sido ligera pero ahora estaba mucho más liviana, seguro había perdido peso con todas las cosas que hacía. Ji Ra se quedo muda con ese gesto, hacían semanas que no hablan y de repente aparecía en la casa comportándose de esa forma… de una manera le recordó los viejos tiempos. Al ver que ella no seguía agresiva la fue bajando al suelo pero sin dejar de abrasarla y manteniendo su mirada firme en su cara, ahora ella estaba rehuyendo de él.

- ¿qué pasa?... – le pregunto con algo de burla, se estaba divirtiéndose con ella.- los años te han hecho más débil..- le volvió a tocar el orgullo para prender ese fuego que la caracterizaba.

- …- quizás antes le habría saltado encima, pero ahora él tenía razón en sus palabras – si… ya no tengo la misma energía… - su vos estaba cansada, había estado todo el día en la fundación de caridad y tenía que entregar unos papeles para mañana. Lo miro apenas sonriendo para celebrar su victoria.

- eso es como decir que el mar ya no formara olas – parecía que ella estaba algo distante. La termino bajando y al contacto con el suelo ella se soltó de sus manos.

- las olas se forman por que el viento sopla...- aun que sus palabras eran lindas, pues… no le parecía bien que hubiera llegado tan noche a su casa.

¿Estaba molesta?, eso fue lo que pensó al ver como se iba a la sala y se sentaba en el suelo junto a la mesa sacando unas carpetas y empezando a trabajar como si él no estuviera presente. Dolió un poco la frialdad con la que actuaba, seguro la había molestado con sus juegos, pero era tan genial hacerla enfadar para verla reaccionar toda infantil. Como si fuera un gato se movió pegado a la pared y luego más cerca del sofá, así siguió avanzando con cautela hasta llegar a donde estaba trabajando.

- ¿estás molesta?…- sus manos iban a tomar uno de los papeles en que trabajaba pero ella se adelanto y se lo quito casi de las manos.

- no….- estaba tratando de ser seria con él, pero se moría por comportarse como antes.

- estas mintiendo…- se corrió de donde estaba para sentarse a su lado – mira… tus ojos están más pequeños.,. Eso es porque estas mintiendo -

- no es verdad...- intento juntar los papeles antes de que a él se le ocurriera hacer alguna clase de broma. Era su trabajo, así como él cantaba ella tenía sus papeles– solo estoy cansada…-

En eso el teléfono sonó pero antes de que ella se levantara a responder, HyunJoong se agarro a su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse, una pequeña venganza por tanta indiferencia, hubieron unos gritos de reclamos en la boca de Ji Ra pero se calmaron pronto para escuchar el mensaje que se guardaba.

_~lamento molestarte tan tarde, pero estoy saliendo de la oficina y me preguntaba si estabas libre para ir a beber algo…- _la voz era de un hombre_- pero veo que no estás en casa… es una lástima, me encanta estar contigo Ji Ra… también quería recordarte que dentro de dos días es nuestro viaje, espero que estés preparada. Buenas noche.~_

El sonido de la vos de un hombre lo molesto demasiado, estaba muy enfadado con ella, ¿por qué un hombre tenía que llamarla a la casa y mas encima la invitara a beber a esas horas?, y por sobretodo que hacia ella saliendo con ese tipo. Ji Ra se encogió en sí misma, ese llamado le traería muchos problemas con Hyun Joong , él era algo extraño, no le importaban muchas cosas pero habían veces que se ponía en un plan conservador con las mujeres sobretodo con ella.

El llamado dejo un silencio incomodo, él esperaba que ella hablara disculpándose o diciendo que era un tipo extraño que nada de lo que decía era cierto, pero se hacia la inocente mirando hacia cualquier lado sin darle importancia.

- ¡ah!... acaso no vas a decir nada..- él no aguanto más, así que tuvo que hablar primero – ¡quién era ese! ¡Porque te llama!..- su tono era como el de un hermano mayor pero dejaba ver sus celos.

- es mi, un compañero de trabajo…- ¿por qué estaba nerviosa? no tenía que disculparse por anda.

- ¡Estas mintiendo! Tus ojos siguen haciéndose más pequeños…- como un perro rabioso le empezó a acechar – ¿por qué un compañero te llama a beber y te habla de un viaje? ¡Eh!..- al mirarlo de ese modo, se veías mas adulto, hasta su cuerpo era más grande que antes. Ji Ra se quedo callada mientras intentaba refugiarse detrás de su trabajo.- ¡eh! No me ignores!...-

- ¡no lo hago!...- la verdad quería que él se olvidara de lo que paso – es que tengo mucho trabajo…- le mostró los papeles, no había notado cuando él casi se le monto encima– ves… es... tengo que hacerlo..-

Él le quito los papeles tirándolos a un lado y tomando su cabeza por detrás de su cuello, su mano eran grande y pudo sujetarla muy bien para que ella no pudiera dejara de mirarlo. Ese movimiento le dio miedo a Ji Ra, encogió sus hombros mirándolo, no parecía molesto pero si daba miedo, ¿por qué se ponía de esa manera?

- me lastimas..- no era cierto, pero estar así le daba miedo.

- ah sí…- apretó un poco más el cuello de ella y su rostro se acerco robándole un beso largo, necesitaba hacerlo… ya no aguantaba más.

Él seguía disfrutando del beso a pesar de que ella ni siquiera se movía, la fue empujando hacia atrás topando con el borde del sofá y aprovecho eso para ir poniéndose más encima de ella, el problema vino cuando un golpe le llego a la sien izquierda cortando su iniciativa a algo más. ¡Se había vuelto loco!, esa era la única explicación para lo que estaba haciendo, después del pequeño tiempo en que estuvieron saliendo juntos les había quedado muy claro que no eran una buena pareja, siempre terminaban peleando y muchas veces solo por los celos de él, no fue su idea terminar, él quiso terminar y ahora el hacia esas cosas, solo porque estaba celoso por el llamado, no, claro que no era justo para ella. Se quiso levantar del suelo pero la volvió a agarrar por la muñeca intentando retomar el beso pero estaba preparada esta vez y le puso la palma de la mano en su boca y luego la apretó cerrándola.

- ¡AH! DEJA ESO.. – le grito sin querer, solo esperaba que se calmara y dejara de verla como un objeto.

- AH!.. – le grito en respuesta liberando su boca de su mano- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Acaso estas saliendo con ese tipo!... ah – parecía que estuviera reclamando algún tipo de infidelidad, cuando no tenía ningún derecho.

- ¡sí!... – los gritos seguían entre ellos dos – ¡estoy saliendo con él no te importa!...- ¿Por qué seguía reclamándole?. Él había terminado la relación hacía dos meses... y desaparecía casi un mes… ¿Qué esperaba?- no tienes porque enojarte... y tampoco besarme...- se sentía herida, no quería seguir hablando de eso, paso el dorso de su mano por la nariz, sollozando un poco. Era su maldita culpa… siempre lo iba a querer.

- lo siento…- se le había olvidado que no tenía derecho a reclamar... la miro de reojo intentando acercarse a ella - …se… - ella se movió sus piernas agarrándolas entre sus manos.

- ¿Por qué te importa eso? Para que te enfadas…- seguía a punto de llorar pero aguantando las lagrimas. Medio giro la cabeza observándolo – deberías estar feliz por mi…-

- ¿como puedo estar feliz por ti?…- la mirada de ella lo estaba haciendo sentir peor – cada vez que te veo sonriendo con otro tipo me da ganas de gritarte – ella bajo la cabeza mientras él pasaba su mano por su hombro.- no puedo verte con otro…-

Los hombros de ella se relajaron y dejo reposar su cabeza en el pecho de Hyun Joong el aprovecho de levantar un poco su mentón mientras despejaba su cuello del cabello negro. Se quedaron así un momento, para que se calmara pero Hyun Joong estaba realmente feliz, había conseguido que ella lo perdonara y con un poco más de esfuerzo mañana no se iría a juntar con aquel tipo, Ji Ra no era cualquier personas... ella era muy especial y no dejaría que se le escapara así como así, aunque no pudiera ofrecerle nada estable… no quería dejarla en otras más que en las suyas.

- ¿ya no estás enojada?…-

- no... pero tampoco estoy feliz…-

La misma respuesta la hizo sonreír, estiro las piernas para levantarse, ya había sido mucho drama en una noche pero sintió que la mano de él se escurría por su cuello bajando lentamente, dándole un escalofríos y entrecerró los ojos… él estaba tentado a besarla, quería hacerlo en ese instante mas cuando la vio tan accesible pero bajo la cabeza pegando su frente en la mejilla de ella. Por ahora era mejor esperar a calmarse o volvería a pasar lo mismo de recién.

- vamos a dormir...-

Ji Ra abrió los ojos sorprendida, pensó que él… trago saliva y se levantaron juntos, seguía sus pasos desde atrás, mirando su espalda y recordando lo mucho que le gustaba abrazarlo y sentir su olor, estiro una mano agarrándolo de la ropa haciendo que él se detuviera, HyunJoong quería voltearse pero la otra mano de ella se lo impidió, ya que avanzaba hacia delante para alojarse en el centro de su pecho y una leve presión del cuerpo de ella lo sentía en su espalda, al principio solo fue un poco ajustado pero cuando la otra mano se encontró con su compañera en el centro de su pecho, pudo sentir el rostro de Ji Ra en su espalda, también podía distinguir la figura de ella, sus pechos y caderas intentado hacerse uno con él. Lentamente se giro intentando no perder la postura de ella, mientras lo hacía podía sentir el acomodo del cuerpo de ella con el de él. Cuando estuvo al frente empezó lentamente a besarla, haciendo que su cabeza se fuera levantando, desde su sien bajando hasta lo alto de sus pómulos, podía sentir el suave y dulce aliento de su boca resoplando apenas cerca de su cuello, esto lo hizo bajar más aprisa al encuentro de su boca. Al instante del roce sus manos la aferraron por la cintura, mientras las de ella seguían sujetas a la altura de su pecho pero por la espalda. Aquel beso fue tan dulce y fuerte, quería seguir apretando la boca de ella hasta estrujarla completamente. Con un movimiento muy sutil la empujo contra la pared haciendo que ella quitara sus labios, pero eso no impidió el placer de recorrerla, ya que fue tan gustosamente a parar en el cuello de ella que ni siquiera le importo, el ruido de un jadeo suave iba llenando los oídos de él mientras bajaba cada vez mas por la piel de ella, las manos de él fueron levantando la parte de atrás de la blusa mientras seguían el lento recorrido por sus curvas.

- … ah.., detenté…- un susurro de parte de ella sin ánimo.- ..joong…-

- ..mh..- el ignoro la petición para volver a su boca-

- Hyun…- otra vez intento hablar pero él la calló con su labios.

Entre besos y caricias sonrió, realmente la extrañaba. La levanto del suelo sin problemas y la llevo a hasta la cama, ella ni siquiera volvió a habar, solo cerraba los ojos e intentaba esconderse entre la ropa de cama ya que él le había quitado la blusa y el brasier que traía era poco sexy. Como todo un lobo malvado la agarro por las muñecas para verla completamente avergonzada, se veía linda de esa forma, fue acercando su boca al vientre el de ella soplando hasta subir al medio de sus pechos e ir dejándolos al descubierto, siguió avergonzándola cada vez más, al dejarla completamente desnuda y con el encima, a pesar de que no se atrevía a abrir los ojos para no encontrarse los de él, no dejaba luchar débilmente para soltarse de las manos de él. Unos breves momentos de suplicas y negaciones, los hicieron llegar a estar bajo las sabanas desnudos, él disfrutando como siempre del cuerpo de ella, saboreando su piel e intentando descubrir algo que se haya escapado las otras veces, mientras la suave vos de ella se quejaban despacio con el tacto de los dedos y boca de su amante, desde la primera vez que sucedió esto, ella no podía controlarlo, siempre terminaba cediendo bajo el incasable dominio de Hyun Joong.

Había bajado hasta las caderas de él, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Antes de seguir se paró de la cama casi corriendo, salió al otro cuarto y se puso al borde de la ventana, tenía el cuerpo hirviéndole, resoplaba y se golpeaba las mejillas para dejar de pensar en él, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía esa piel blanca algo sudada pero deliciosa al tacto, remordió sus labios dejándose caer al suelo, había perdido la cabeza por un niñito que llamaba a su mamá en sueños. Emi no regreso al cuarto, por lo menos no hasta calmarse, se quedo en la ventana fumando un cigarro y bebiendo un poco de cerveza que quedaba de la noche anterior, ya había dejado de pensar en él, la nostalgia de la noche siempre traía otro tipo de recuerdos, ya había vaciado dos botellas y aun quedaban un par mas, pero con la cabeza más puesta sobre los hombros se levanto, sonrió al ver que el suelo se movía un poco bajo sus pies, ni siquiera había bebido tanto pero sentía el cuerpo resentido de la noche anterior. Camino de vuelta al cuarto y como antes se quedo mirando desde la entrada, el baby se había acomodado boca abajo y estaba todo descubierto, su espalda era más blanca en la oscuridad, ella se hinco en el borde de la cama donde a mano de él colgaba, jugó un poco con sus dedos, jugo tanto que hasta le saco unos gemiditos de molestia, la sonrisa de ella fue pasando al tener que meterse a la cama, al principio se acostó dándole la espalda, pero solo le duro unos minutos, empezó a correrse en la cama, mas y mas cerca del lado contrario, siguió haciéndolo hasta encontrar un tope, sentía el corazón a mil pero aun así cerró los ojos intentando dormir. Volvió a resoplar su cabello, tenía calor y el mareo de la bebida ya había pasado pero seguía inquieta en la cama, estaba frenando sus manos de tocar más allá de su propio cuerpo.

- Nikki…

La palabra le saco el corazón, no quiso mirar. Una de las manos del baby se coloco en la cadera de ella, los dedos dibujaban círculos en su piel, bajaban hasta llegar a la saliente de la cadera, ella sentía cada tacto deliciosamente, la hacía desear mas y mas, pero la mano se detuvo antes de bajar más. Trago saliva, estaba secándose… el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba. La vista del baby era borrosa, pero reconocía el cuerpo de una mujer aunque estuviera borracho, su mano se detuvo en esa parte junto a sus pensamientos, ya no sentía ese adormecimiento y quería ver el rostro de Nikki, estaba seguro de que era ella, era la última persona que había visto. Emi no podía seguir aguantándose, se giro y tapo los ojos de él, mientras volvía a besarlo, estaba loca… pero era lo que deseaba hacer.

Reconocía ese sabor, algo amargo y fragante de licor, un baile y caricias entre el toque de sus lenguas, un gran sueño de borracho… el mejor que jamás había imaginado en su vida. Era un sueño delicioso que aprovecharía, atrapo entre sus dedos la ropa que ella tenía puesta, la estaba subiendo a medida que tomaba el calor de su cuerpo, respiraba sobre los labios de ella, empujando su cuerpo encima de ella. Emi perdió la razón con la fuerza de los besos, como si fuera una inocente niña cedió su cuerpo a las manos del baby. Él no dejaba zona de su piel sin besar, mas al escuchar los suaves sonidos que salían de su boca, entre abrió los ojos pero estaba demasiado oscuro para verla bien, la tenue luz que se dejaba colar solo resaltaba sus labios, su mentón y sus pechos… no tardo en volver a atacar su cuerpo. No estaba seguro de si era un sueño, una ilusión o la realidad, pero estaba disfrutándolo tanto que no le importaba.. solo no quería que terminara.

Dejo correr su imaginación, la mujer de sus sueños, suya en sueños y nada mas... esas eran las palabras en la cabeza del baby al abrir los ojos de súbito, impresionado por su creatividad, se enderezo en la cama sujetando su cabeza a dos manos, había sido demasiado incluso para él, tiro la sabana hacia atrás y quedo de piedra al verse desnudo… ¿a tanto había llegado en su fantasía?. Un pequeño quejido al lado lo hizo mirar, una mujer de cabello muy corto, se tapo la boca de vergüenza… ¿Cómo había hecho eso, meterse con una extraña.. y donde había quedado Nikki.. que diría ahora?.

Se movió en el cuarto, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertarla, busco en el suelo su ropa pero solo encontró su boxer, intento ver por el otro lado moviéndose como un gato a rastras por el suelo buscando con las manos ya que no estaba iluminado, del otro lado no hayo nada, pero la maldita curiosidad de saber quién era la que dormía a su lado lo hizo mirar por el reborde de la cama. Los ojos se asomaban por la ropa de cama y para suerte del baby la mujer tenía su rostro casi al frente de él, aun con los ojos cerrados y el cabello corto lucia muy linda, los labios de ella estaban entre abiertos, al principio le gusto y no la reconoció, no enseguida ya que el cabello corto la hacía verse más dura de rostro, pero sin duda... tenía la misma cara que Nikki.

La puerta de entrada sonó al abrirse y el baby seguía desnudo, salió arrastrándose a otro cuarto que tenia la puerta abierta con su boxer en la mano, como hacia esas cosas tan estúpidas, estaba casi seguro de que la mujer era Nikki pero su cabello era muy corto para ser ella, ahora metido en el baño y colocándose el boxer a toda velocidad para dejar de parecer un pervertido, aun que estar semidesnudo no mejoraba en nada el panorama, pego la oreja a la puerta.

Apenas cruzo la entrada Haru miro sin asombro del desastre que había en la casa, unas botellas y ropa encima de los sillones, mas cosas regadas en el camino al cuarto… pero lo más extraño que encontró fueron unos pantalones fuera del cuarto de Emi. Esa atrevida… se enfureció de solo pensar que había hecho anoche cuando ella no llego. Tiro la puerta con un golpe, y le tiro su cartera a la cama, con una excelente puntería le cayó en la cara.

- ¡TU!.. ¿qué rayos hiciste?..- el grito de Haru hizo que el baby y Emi se despegaran de la superficie que los sujetaba.-

- ¡AH!.. ¡que!...- Nagako se frotaba el rostro donde estaba el golpe de la cartera -

- ¡Mira!- le tiro el pantalón que encontró en la entrada.- ¡QUE!.. ¡que! eso..- la tenía tan cansada, estaba harta de su comportamiento, de sus cosas..- yo tuve que decirle a Hyun Joon que no lo quería en medio del parque… - solo recordar que había lastimado al chico la ponía de peor humor – ¡y tú!.. ¡tú encamada con quien sabe quien!.. -

Había escuchado mal, la que llego había dicho su nombre, se acerco a la abertura de la puerta mirando por la delgada línea que llevaba a cuarto. La mujer era Nikki... si, pero la que estaba en la cama era Nikki también, eran iguales, sin contar el cabello corto de una. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?... el malestar de la resaca no era comparado el de una mentira.

- ¡No seas mojigata!..- agarro el pantalón y lo tiro al suelo – además no es tu asunto con quien me acueste…- la vos siempre desafiante de Emi tembló un poco al final de la frase.- no tengo por qué darte cuentas a ti…-

- ¡tienes y debes!...- la mirada de Haru se oscurecía al mantenerla en su hermana..- tú tienes la culpa de que yo sea Nikki, y no quiero perder a Kyu por tus juegos con el amigo de él..- soltó un largo suspiro- Emi... se que no somos las mejores hermanas... pero por favor no arruines esto..-

- …- Emi salió de la cama y recogió el pantalón del suelo, esta vez.. se había equivocado, si le decía con quien había pasado la noche resultaría asesinada en Corea – lo siento Haru...- la sumisión de Emi sorprendió a su hermana – yo..- remordió su boca, intentado decirle sin provocar un crimen – estuve... con él anoche... con Hyun Joon…- paso su mano con los mechones de su frente haciéndolos hacia atrás, dejando ver las ojeras y su rostro arrepentido.

Las palabras que soltó al final, fueron las peores... esperaba cualquier cosa, menos eso… la mano le comenzó a temblar, iba a gritarle cuando se abrió la puerta del baño... Haru deseo con todo el corazón que fuera otro el que saliera del baño, pero la figura del chico sacando todo su cuerpo del escondite la hundió por completo. Emi pensó que él se había marchado o por lo menos que Haru había revisado la casa para evitar eso, pero la muy estúpida había dejado que el chico las descubriera había escuchado toda la conversación de ellas y lo peor, ahora sabía que eran dos.

- mi ropa…

Fue lo único que él dijo, con una vos tan seca que no parecía él, el chico que siempre sonreía y hacia gracias para los otros, el inocente chico que creía casi todo lo que ellas dijeran, por dentro el baby las quería matara a ambas pero estaba intentando actuar calmado aunque no sabía cuánto iba a durar eso. Haru y Emi seguían en silencio mirándolo, una con los ojos horrorizados y culpables, la otra parecía solo sorprendida... quizás fue la inmutable pasividad de las dos y la falta de acción lo que soltó la ira del baby.

- ¡MI ROPA!

Les grito avanzando hacia Emi y tirando su pantalón de la mano de ella, salió del cuarto quitando a Haru con una mano, en la sala busco el resto de su ropa como un animal herido se daba vueltas y vueltas por el terreno buscando su guarida. Haru trago lo que tenía en la garganta soltando lagrimas silenciosas, se había arruinado todo, no podía pedirle a él que guardara silencio, todo con lo que había estado soñando lo había perdido en una noche y como siempre por culpa de ella, se dejo caer en la cama deprimida… ¿Qué iba a pasar?. Al ver a su hermana de esa forma, la culpa la hizo sentirse algo mal, pero en serio... el sentimiento de haber arruinado algo importante para ella no era algo agradable, empuñaba sus manos bajando la mirada al suelo, sentía ruidos en la sala seguramente era él revolviendo las cosas en la sala, buscando sus cosas… pensar en él le dolía, ahora la estaba odiando, ella incluso se había acostado con él, no era primero que la odiaba después de tener una relación con ella pero le dolió que fuera precisamente él quien la mirara de una manera tan severa.

- Haru… yo…-

- no digas nada… - al escuchar la vos de su hermana, se levanto de la cama, iba a empezar con su disculpa y el jamás lo volveré a hacer…- déjame en paz... – tomo su bolso y salió hacia la sala, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que intentarlo.

- Haru…

La puerta del cuarto se cerro con un golpe, siempre hacia cosas para enfadarla pero esta vez Haru iba en serio con el chico, ahora si había cometido un grave error según parecía se quedo sola en su habitación sin saber cómo actuar ahora, como remediar lo que hizo. Haru estaba mirando al chico, no lo había tratado como ella misma siempre como Nikki, le había mentido para salvarlo del dolor y la estúpida de Emi, le había apuñalado el corazón como a muchos más, solo que este era especial… era el amigo de su nov... no ya no sabía siquiera si aun seguiría siendo la novia de Kyu.

- Hyun Joon…

Le llamo, pero él parecía no escucharla, seguía aireado buscando entre el revoltijo de cosas, estaba desesperándose con él actuando como loco, dio unos pasos tomando su brazo.

- por favor…

Le estaba suplicando, no recordaba haber hecho eso jamás, él se detuvo entonces, ya tenía los pantalones puestos, la camisa en su mano y solo le faltaban los zapatos. Ella seguía sujetándolo y él la estaba mirando, estaba enojado pero aun tenía algo de cordura y ella no tenía la culpa de lo pasado, de hecho… por lo que escucho todo había sido un juego de su hermana. Intento calmarse una vez que la miro a los ojos.

- vamos afuera...- Haru tenía experiencia tratando con los desastres de Nagako.

Él estaba cansado de todo, sobretodo de las mentiras… la seguía con la cabeza baja, los dos iban tomados de la mano, ella guiándolo para tomar algo en la tienda de la esquina. Tenían tan mas aspecto que los miraron de arriba abajo, aun que algunos reconocieron al baby no lo molestaron, ella lo dejo sentado y fue a buscar una bebida caliente, pago y se fue a sentar a su lado ofreciéndole la bebida abierta, él la tomo y le dio un sorbo, la cabeza le iba explotar con la resaca.

- gracias…

No pudo decirle más, no tenía ni ánimos para hablar, cerró los ojos abrigando sus manos alrededor de la bebida. Haru lo miraba callada, dejo a un lado su bebida no le caía nada en el estomago.

- ella es así…- no tendría que hablar mal de su hermana pero lo merecía – siempre hace esas cosas… que lastiman a otros…- sintió que él le clavo la mirada – solo que esta ves... fue muy lejos.-

Ambos guardaron silencio, él seguía cayado recordaron cada cosa que había pasado con "Nikki" e intentando recordar lo que paso en la noche. Ambos sentados en la banca parecían sobrevivientes de un accidente.

- lamento lo que hizo… pero no creo que eso sirva de mucho..- lo miro pero él seguía viendo al suelo – Hyun Joon... yo no jugué contigo.. Pero tampoco te dije la verdad en el momento... pude evitar todo esto… pero..-

- está bien…- levanto sus ojos al frente sonriendo – no pensaste que llegaría tan lejos..- no había conocido a una persona así - …no le diré a Kyu..- eso era lo que ella deseaba escuchar, lo sabía con solo recordar lo de ayer.

-…gracias…- no sabía como pedirle eso… pero él mismo tuvo la consideración de hacerlo..- nos iremos mañana...- tomo un poco mas bebida, a cada momento se le secaba la boca con sus palabras – ya no tendrás… que preocuparte por ella…-

Le dolía mencionarlo, tendría que volver a Japón lejos de Kyu... había pesando pasar el día con él, ir de paseo a algún lugar, divertirse y contarle todo pero todo se arruino con la mañana. Sus manos cubrieron su rostro conteniéndola, cada bocanada de aire se le hacía poca, el baby se conmovió con ella… la chica que le gustaba no era esa… sino Emi la problemática, pero Haru era justamente lo que habría deseado, paso su mano por su espalda abrazándola.

- vamos... no tienes todo el día.. – la levanto con suavidad, eran como dos árboles caídos intentado no parecer tumbados. – yo tengo que ducharme..-

La última frase le saco algunas risas a ella, pero no tanto como para arreglarles el ánimo. Salieron de la tienda juntos, ya no los miraban tanto como antes, ella se despido de él con un abrazo, cuando los corazones están heridos se unen mas, eso les había pasado a ambos, él la dejo en el edificio y tomo el camino a su casa, la resaca, el trasnoche y la mala jugada de una mujer lo dejaron en el suelo… pero con otra mujer había cerrado un poco la herida... no pensaba que los hombres tuvieran amigas, pero Haru le demostró lo contrario.

Ella se quedo mirándolo de espalda, era un buen chico después de todo... Emi se había equivocado al hacerle daño, no merecía todo lo que paso y sentía culpa por el alivio de no perder a Kyu, suspiro entrando al edificio, no tenía ganas de verle la cara a su hermana... y conociéndola, ahora saldría con sus lamentos y disculpas, con su cara de jamás lo volveré a hacer. De nuevo frente a la puerta dudo en querer entrar pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ver a Kyu, cambiarse y arreglarse para pasar el día con él.

Entro sin hacer ruido, no iría a verla, no le importaba como se encontrara ella se merecía todo eso y más. Emi escucho la puerta y se levanto a buscarla… pero se detuvo antes de salir del cuarto, le temblaba la mano, era primera vez que le sucedía eso, antes había hecho cosas similares, un poco peores pero nunca se había metido con su hermana… se quito de la puerta llorando en silencio, le dolió tanto la forma en que él la grito, la manera en que la miraba y le dolía mas al recordar la noche que habían pasado, no había jugado con él, se había sentido tan genuina bajo su cuerpo. Ahora él y su hermana la odiaban, se lo había buscado… pero… ¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto?... miro hacia la puerta esperando que Haru viniera a verla, como una niña regañada esperando el consuelo de su madre, un consuelo que no llego, pasaron los minutos y los ojos de ella se volvían rojos con el continuo llanto… llanto que fue más intenso al sentir la puerta cerrarse de nuevo, su hermana se marchaba sin siquiera despedirse, dejo caer la espalda hacia atrás mirando al techo mientras sus lagrimas recorrían el rostro y su sollozo subía de tono a quejidos lastimeros.

Hyun Joong seguía en la cama con la cara pegada en la almohada, Ji Ra lo miraba desde la puerta con su taza de café en las manos, estaba duchada y vestida… y él… metido en la cama, el teléfono sonó haciendo que ella corriera a la sala, conociendo sus hábitos eso no lo despertaría.

- buenos días...-

- ..buenos días Ji Ra..-

- Han Gyun…- miro el número de teléfono para confirmar- ¿sucede algo?..- era temprano para una llamada.

- …la verdad sí… tengo una problema con mi coordinadora, ella se enfermo anoche. Una intoxicación, nada preocupante pero me quede sin apoyo… -

- lo siento espero que se recupere pronto..- ya sabía hacia donde iba la conversación..- puedo ir ayudarte, solo dame una hora para llegar…-

- gracias Ji Ra, no tenía a quien llamar.. ah... ayer llame a tu casa pero no estabas..-

- sí… había quedado con unas amigas…- no podía decirle lo que realmente sucedió.

- ¿trasnoche?, haces que mi culpa sea mayor… pero te devolveré el favor cuando vayamos de viaje, ¿Qué te parece una cena?..-

- jaja... con eso basta- ¿culpa?... era ella la que sentía culpa.

- perfecto te veo en una hora.-

- sí, hasta luego-

Corto el teléfono suspirando, estaba agotada, no había descansado nada en la noche y ahora tenía que salir a trabajar en la fundación… mejor se deba prisa y huía de casa antes de que Hyun Joong despertara pero al girarse lo vio como un fantasma, tenía cara de enojo y los círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos se marcaban más, le dio tanto miedo que dio un pequeño salto.

- ¿quién era?...- aun tenia la vos adormilada, pero estaba muy lúcido para haber escuchado el nombre de un hombre.

- ha… la fundación… necesitan respaldo...- estaba dudando... tenía miedo de sus celos, pero si no había hecho nada malo al responder – así que.. me tengo que ir…- se iba escapando con la espalda pegada al muro de la casa.

- fundación...- puso su brazo antes de que ella saliera, atrapándola..- ¿entonces porque estas nerviosa?…-

- déjame ir… – empezó a patalear sacando el brazo de él – no puedo hacer esto ahora… me están esperando..-

La volvió a acorralar contra la pared terminando con su berrinche, la mirada de él le retuvo las palabras en la boca. Acerco su rostro a la cúpula de su cabeza, el olor de su cabello era fresco y dulce, tomo el camino hacia abajo para llegar casi a su oído. Las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron y casi como un impulso se afirmo de su cuerpo.

- no vayas de viaje...-

No quería ser posesivo pero tampoco aguantaba la idea de ella con otro hombre, aun no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir... aun que no eran nada, sabía que ella no se negaba nunca a lo que pedía porque aun lo quería. Los labios de él rozaba la parte alta del pómulo de ella, bajando con una caricia hasta sus labios que lo esperaban ligeramente abiertos, no la decepciono, el beso duro algo más de un minuto y la separación fue lenta y retenida.

Lo fue soltando poco a poco apartándose de su cuerpo, sentía que era como un juguete... la idea de ser el juguete no era lo que esperaba en una relación, sin embargo él la hacía caer a sus pies sin mucho esfuerzo.

- Hyun Joong… - se detuvo a medio camino- no puedo hacer siempre lo que quieres… -

- lo sé…- a veces abusaba de ella… pero Ji Ra no se negaba tampoco.

- cierra bien la puerta cuando salgas...- no quería mirarlo, así que salió hacia la calle apurada.

- suerte en el trabajo...-

Las últimas palabras de ella lo dejaron en duda, ¿acaso estaba admitiendo que le haría caso?... pego un par de veces la cabeza contra la muralla, ¿porque tenía que ser tan testaruda?. Su teléfono empezó a vibrar sacándolo de sus pensamientos, leyó el nombre de la persona, Jung Min, contesto de mala gana, seguro se trataba de alguna tontería.

- ah... ¿qué?..- se iba a buscar la ropa para irse a su casa, a esa hora no tenía problemas en volver.

- ¡¿donde estas?!..- parecía alterado… aunque siempre estaba así.

- saliendo a mi casa…- estaba casi vestido pero le faltaban sus zapatos- ¿por qué? -

- ¡ Tenemos un evento!- la risa de Jung Min ocupaba más espacio que las palabras - fuimos invitados a un programa! ¡Es un estelar! ¡Todo el grupo! ¡Ah!..-

- estelar…- no parecía la gran cosa, habían estado antes en un estelar..- ok, ¿cuándo es?...-

-¡estas sordo!... dije estelar, aquí en Japón... somos el grupo invitado…- de la alegría paso al enojo.

- ¿Japón?..- el líder se despertaba y recien cayo en cuenta de que sus amigos aun seguían allá… o sea... un estelar extranjero..- ¡Oh!.. ¡un estelar!..-

- ¡eso diJE!... dile a los otros chicos, tendrán que venir... el show es dentro de 7 días, te llamare luego para darte más información.. – Jung Min corto la llamada, parecía algo molesto pero siempre se enojaba por cosas pequeñas.

- ok... les diré..-

Solo se escuchó el ok, porque la llamada se cortó antes, guardo el celular en su bolsillo poniéndose los zapatos a la carrera, tenía que salir de inmediato a su casa, allá estaba Kyu y en el camino se comunicaría con el baby para darle las buenas nuevas. Miro la casa antes de irse cerrando muy bien la puerta como ella le había dicho.


	5. Chapter 5

5° Unforgiable

En el departamento del líder Kyu salía del baño, se había apurado por que el teléfono estaba sonando como loco, justo cuando él estaba lavando su cabello. Lástima que al salir ya había acabado de sonar, tenía el cuerpo mojado y goteaba por toda la casa hasta llegar al cuarto del líder, él le había ofrecido su ropa para cambiarse y como no podía regresar a la casa de sus papas vistiendo igual que el día anterior, tomo una camisa y unos pantalones de su amigo, le quedaban algo ajustados y un poco unos centímetros más cortos, ahí podía notar sus diferencias de cuerpo. Fue secándose el cabello mientras iba a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, abrió la nevera y saco un refrescante jugo de manzana que en realidad resulto ser una cerveza bien fría, se puso a reír y la termino de beber, estaba muy contento con todo lo que le ocurría en menos de una semana había conseguido una chica estupenda y muy linda… había tenido tanta suerte que hasta le asustaba el hecho de que no pasara nada malo. Saco unas golosinas y se fue a tirar al sofá mientras comía y veía la televisión.

Mientras Kyu disfrutaba de su suerte el baby iba caminando con la cabeza pegada al suelo, no tenía ganas de volver a su casa y encontrarse con su hermano que seguro le preguntaría que le pasaba... así que se dedico a vagar por las calles sin sentido, tenía la cabeza hecha un desastre... Nikki… toda la farsa para jugar un rato con él, le parecía increíble encontrar una mujer así. Se sentó en una banca para descansar un rato, en una tiendita había comprado un gorro y unas gafas baratas para no ser reconocido… no tenia ánimos de atender a las fans y mucho menos quería aparecer en un diario con esa cara. El bolsillo de su pantalón empezó a sonar fuerte advirtiéndole que tenía una llamada, no quería contestar así que dejo que sonara unos minutos, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás mirando el cielo con desganó, pero el celular seguía insistiendo en molestarlo… ¿acaso hoy todos lo iban a molestar?… no le quedo de otra que sacarlo para contestar.

- ¿sí?...- no era su forma habitual de contestar pero estaba desmotivado-

- ¿por qué tardaste tanto?…- era el líder un poco enojado- llevo 10 minutos insistiendo en que me respondas… ¿Dónde estás?..-

- …- al principio iba a cortarlo pero seguro que sería peor así que se quedo escuchándolo, tal vez tenía algo importante que decirle.- en el centro…- sus respuestas eran muy secas - ¿Por qué?-

- Jung Min me llamo esta mañana desde Japón…- la pequeña diferencia de alegría se noto en su vos- iremos a Japón… nos vamos esta noche...- soltó una risa casi al final- nos vemos en mi casa en unos 15 minutos más para preparar las cosas y esperar la llamada de Min.. - sin más le corto para salir corriendo a buscar algo en que irse.

- ¡espera! ¡Hyun Joong!..- la noticia no tenía nada de bueno, ¿cómo iba a ir a un programa así?… estaba peor que accidentado, no tenia ánimos de cámaras y eso ya era mucho. Escucho el sonido del teléfono colgado y cerro el suyo guardándolo en su bolsillo.

Se tomo la cabeza a dos manos pasando las manos por su cara, estaba cansado y ahora tenía que irse a la casa del líder donde estaba Kyu. Se quedo con las manos cubriendo su rostro un par de minutos y luego se levanto, no le quedaba de otra que ir al departamento del líder a ver qué sucedía. Entre bostezos se fue caminando no estaba muy lejos del lugar, y caminar le hacía muy bien para organizar sus pensamientos… no quería meter en un lío a Haru, le había prometido que no le diría nada a Kyu, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor habría sido mucho menos comprometedor no ofrecerse nada, no era del tipo de personas que media cuando estaba enfadado y si veía a su amigo seguro le daría ese sentimiento.. ¿Por qué justamente tuvo que ser él el de la suerte?.

Mientras Kyu se acomodaba en el sofá para dormir un rato esperando la llegada de su amigo, el teléfono comenzó a sonar casi como recién, así que se levanto corriendo para llegar a él. En el camino se topo con una mesa golpeándose fuerte en la pantorrilla.

- Buenos días..- contesto Kyu conteniendo el dolor.-

- ¡Kyu!..- era el líder que venía corriendo con el teléfono en la mano- oye… tengo algo… que decirles…- iba jadeando, prestando atención a no pasar a llevar a nadie en su camino- quédate en la casa… ya casi llego… ¡ah!… Hyun Joon también va… nos vemos…-

- ¿Hyun?…- ni siquiera lo dejo hablar, saludar o algo mas, se paso medio minuto jadeando ajajaja seguramente venia corriendo..- colgó el teléfono estirando el cuerpo para despertar.

En la hora estimada llego el líder subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, y casi voló la puerta cuando entro con los brazos al aire apenas respirando, pero le duro poca la felicidad al ver al baby echado en un sillón y a kyu de pie a su lado, él pensó que sería el primero.

- ¡Ah!.. ¡Porque llegaste antes!..- le grito airándose en el sofá que estaba vacío, respirando hondo para recuperar el habla.-

- dijiste que en 10 minutos…- respondió el baby sin levar la cabeza- porque te quejas…- se notaba el trasnoche en su voz.-

- ¡he!.. ¡Qué te pasa!..- el líder estaba recuperando la energía de lobo alfa- ¡quieres morir!…-

- ¡ya!..- grito Kyu poniéndose al medio de los dos- nadie muere hoy, estamos trabajando.. -

- ¡ah!..- el líder se levanto del sofá- ya…

-…- el baby no dijo mas, solo se termino de acomodar en el sillón-

- OK, entonces… que pasa.. ¿Por qué nos citaste?..- el único que no tenía idea de nada era Kyu y parecía el más ansioso.-

- ¡¿no le dijiste?!..- otra vez, el líder estaba a flor de piel, se exaltaba muy rápido hoy- ¡ah!… para que llegas temprano si no le vas a decir...- se paso la mano por el cabello negro revolviéndolo-

- pensé que le habías dicho…- el baby estiro su chaqueta para arroparse, estaba haciendo frío o era él con su resaca-

- alguien me puede decir…- interrumpió Kyu, se le estaba acabando la paciencia.-

- sht..- el líder hizo un ademán de golpe al baby- ¡ah! Jung Min llamo esta mañana…- fijo la mirada en su amigo, por alguna razón el baby estaba de mal humor.- dijo que teníamos una entrevista en Japón, un estelar…- al ver la cara de Kyu, noto que eran muy buenas noticias y sonrío.- así que viajaremos esta noche…-

- ¡Que!...- se agarro la cabeza a dos manos, estaba alucinando… tenía la oportunidad de viajar a Japón y quien sabe estar unos días más...- ¡increíble!…- respiro profundo mientras sonreía. En eso el teléfono empezó a sonar.-

Al instante el líder salió como un resorte a contestar la llamada. Sabía quien era, si estaba en lo correcto se trataba de Min, pero al escuchar a la persona detrás se alegro aun más.

- Buenos Días, Hyun Joong- dijo Saeng formal terminando con unas risas.-

- ¡AH! ¡Saeng!..- grito el líder, hacía tiempo que no hablaba con su amigo, desde que se había marchado.-

- jaja no grites…- la risa de Saeng era muy alegre- llame yo por qué Min fue a ver los detalles programa..-

- ah.. Sí...- de pronto Kyu estaba pegado al líder, intentando escuchar lo que decía- ¿cuándo será?- se intentaba quitar a Kyu de encima-

- en dos noches más, esperamos que lleguen pronto ya tiene los asientos reservados y los irán a recoger cuando lleguen aquí.-

- ohh está bien… ¿y ustedes no irán?..- tenia la mano pegada a la cara de Kyu para alejarlo, antes era el baby quien estaba haciendo berrinches por escuchar pero… mas parecía muerto que vivo.-

- no, lo siento tenemos que terminar los anuncios, en la cadena… pero nos veremos para comer..-

- bien, yo les digo al restooo…- dijo empujando hacia atrás a Kyu- ¡saludos a Min! Nos vemos...- le dice cortando el llamado para que kyu no intentara nada. Casi al instase se pone a bailar burlonamente- ah ah ha… nos vamos hoy…- seguía el ritmo inventado haciéndole burlas a Kyu mientras lo rondaba entre saltos y movimientos de hombros..- así que vayan por sus maletas…- dejo en paz a Kyu y se paro frente al baby.- ¿Qué sucede contigo? No escuchaste..-

- …- el baby levanto la cabeza pero no respondió nada, solo tomo aire poniéndose de pie..- si… - le dijo pasando por su lado..- iré a mi casa… nos vemos en el aeropuerto..-

- ¡hey!…- le grito el líder pero solo vio la seña de despedida que le hacía con la mano, parecía que iba en serio con su mal genio.- ¿qué le pasa a ese?..- miro a Kyu.

- no se…- se encogió de hombros, no entendía la mitad del comportamiento de su amigo y por otro lado había algo que le decía que era mejor no saber.-

El líder dejo en paz al más pequeño, dejo que se marchara ya sabía lo importante y tenía que dormir un poco antes de salir a comprar unas cosas y ponerse a ordenar la maleta pero tenía un poco de curiosidad por lo que había pasado en su casa esa noche. Se escabullo por detrás de Kyu, quien se dirigía a buscar su chaqueta y lo agarro por la espalda, haciéndole una llave en su cuello.

-¡aja!… -lo sujeto firme para que no se soltara - ahora dime qué hiciste con esa chica anoche…- sus palabras fueron como susurros entre los quejidos de Kyu.

- ¡qué haces!..- lo había pillado, estaba doblado con la fuerza que le imponía la palanca de brazos- ¡no hice nada! ¡ya déjame!..- intento soltarse pero lo único que consiguió fue que lo sujetara mas fuerte- ah!…-

- ajaja esperas que crea que te quedaste solo con esa maravilla…- dice el líder burlesco..- ¡¿y no hiciste nada?! ¿en toda la noche?! Ajaja acaso me crees idiota…- lo soltó empujándolo, este cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras el líder se reía- está bien… pero no me como ese cuento…-

Lo dejo solo en el cuarto y se fue rápido temiendo un posible asalto sorpresa, como iba con impulso salto al sillón cayendo y rebotando una vez. Se acomodo bien para encender el televisor mientas se quedaba dormido, entonces paso. No miraba los canales de prensa, pero estaba sintonizado en ese canal y era el programa mas amarillista y farandulero de la televisión, la conductora era una exagerada siempre hacia ver a los artistas como delincuentes promiscuos, etc. aun que lo fueran, no tenia por que decirlo tan fuerte. Pasando de una noticia en otra, y sin ánimos de moverse a cambiar el canal, se quedo mirando las ultimas "noticias" en eso paso una franja amarilla debajo anunciando un extra, con un poco de morbo acomodo el cuello para ver mejor, la conductora cambio completamente la expresión parecía a punto del éxtasis.

- nos han informado que tenemos unas tomas exclusivas de una nueva pareja..-

Kyu salió del cuarto con todas sus cosas metidas en uno de los bolsos del líder, se lo quedo mirando, seguro se había puesto a beber, se fue acercando a él para tirarle encima algo pero… la pantalla del televisor, en la pantalla estaba la imagen de Nikki.

- como pueden ver, tenemos a la señorita Nikki la nueva estrella de Japón íntimamente abrazada con uno de nuestros oppas favoritos..-

El líder estaba con la boca abierta, ese era el baby, se… estaba besando con la novia de su amigo? Cuando rayos había pasado eso?. Menos mal que Kyu seguía en el cuarto. Se sentó en el sillón agachándose y bajándole el volumen para que su amigo no se percatara.

Kyu estaba casi a cinco pasos del sillón pero seguía de hielo, mirando como Haru salía en las fotos besando y tocando a su amigo, le estaba subiendo desde el estomago un calor, y una sensación de nauseas.

- no sabemos cuando fueron tomadas las fotos pero las fuentes dicen que esto ocurrió al día siguiente del primer debut de esta hermosa chica... Bueno esperamos que las fans de este chico se tomen muy bien la noticia..-

Terminado el líder apago el televisor y se llevo los dedos la boca, ¿cómo rayos había pasado eso? ¿Y qué le iba a decir a Kyu?, instintivamente miro hacia atrás… lo que menos esperaba era ver a su amigo pálido y sin moverse, pensó que aun seguían en el cuarto. Kyu seguía mirando la pantalla negra, no lo creía como… ¿cómo le había hecho eso?.

Ya llegando a la calle el baby cerró la chaqueta y para su sorpresa se encontró de cara con Haru. Esta lo miro sonriendo y él saco las manos de sus bolsillos para saludarla… pero se le fue encima abrazándola, habían pasado una mala mañana. Haru reacciono casi de la misma manera, lo abrazo y se apoyo en él.

-¿estás mejor?..- le dijo apenas separándose..-

- mejor… yo diría que estoy vivo…- sonrío burlón- nos iremos hoy a Japón…-

- ¡que!..- la cara de ella se ilumino, ella se iría mañana pero le gustaba la idea de que Kyu se fuera a Japón unos días- ¿estás bromeando?...-

- por supuesto que no…- movía su cabeza suspirando.- tenemos que presentarnos en un programa así que…- la miro pero sus gafas no dejaban ver sus ojos- mejor subes rápido para alcanzar a estar con Kyu antes de que se vaya…-

- gracias...- le devolvió un abrazo, estaba emocionada con la noticia- eres genial…- sonrío mientras se despedía.-

- si… lo sé…- dijo antes de marcharse.

Haru subió las escaleras casi a trote quería ver la cara de Kyu, seguro él estaba más emocionado que ella. Cuando llego al piso aliso un poco su cabello y arreglo su blusa, estaba algo suelta, saco un espejo para ver sus ojos, ya no estaban hinchados así que lucía muy linda. Toco el timbre y espero moviendo los pies, miraba para todas partes, se estaba tardando mucho… en eso le contesto de otro lado.

- sí, ¿quién es?- era Kyu con un tono seco y serio.-

- soy Haru, ¡¿jeje como estas?!..- le dijo animosa alisando su cabello con los dedos...-

- vete…- se escucho el corte del otro lado y nada mas.-

Haru se quedo pasmada, ese no podía ser Kyu, ¿le había dicho que se fuera?, no, su Kyu no haría algo así… no tenía motivos, ayer habían… se habían vuelto muy cercanos, incluso se declararon como novios. Sin creer nada volvió a tocar el timbre repetidas veces.

- ¡Kyu!, ¡Kyu!- gritaba desde afuera algo desesperada- ¡Kyu!…-

Pero la puerta seguía sin abrirse, el corazón se le encogía con cada segundo que seguía sin respuesta. En eso se abrió la puerta y Haru se ilusiono con que fuera él, pero quien salió era su amigo, Kim Hyun Joong y no tenía una buena cara, incluso al salir cerró la puerta tras de él. La miro en silencio y eso la inquieto aun más.

- Kyu no va a salir...- dijo el líder bajando la mirada - es mejor que no insistas por el momento…-

- …- quedo aun mas helada, ¿qué le había hecho ella?- ¿Por qué?.. - su vos sonaba sincera e inocente.-

- …- el líder la miro y parecía que realmente no sabía nada del asunto. Quizás eso si había pasado en un momento en que ella aun no se decidía por Kyu- por las fotos… tuyas con Joon- no había forma sutil o ligera de decirlo, así que solo lo dijo.-

- …- sintió un crack y su cuerpo se convirtió en arena desarmándose, ¿fotos?… de que se trataba todo, se comenzó a agitar.- no entiendo… ¿de qué hablas?…- los ojos se le llenaron de angustia.-

- salió... hoy en las noticias…- estaba tan incomodo charlando de eso.- lo siento, es mejor que te vayas…- le dijo abriendo la puerta, no quería ser rudo pero así era él.-

Haru se quedo con las palabras en la boca, mientras el amigo de Kyu cerraba la puerta tras de ella. Parada en el pasillo derrotada, dolida y sin saber que ocurría en realidad, sus ojos comenzaron a llorar, el maquillaje de sus ojos negros se corría con cada gota de dolor. Seco con el dorso de su mano las lagrimas mientras encaminaba sus pies a la salida, pero al dar unos cinco pasos un llanto desesperado la agarro dificultando su respiración, se quedo sentada en el primer escalón de la escalera mientras escondía su cara entre sus rodillas.

Estuvo unos minutos llorando desconsolada hasta calmarse y salir finalmente del edificio, tenía un aspecto muy demacrado y al salir a la calle el sol dejaba ver más sus imperfecciones. Camino hasta una tienda, necesitaba comprar algo para el dolor de cabeza y unos pañuelos, entro y se fue a la sección correspondiente, tomo unos pañuelos y algo para limpiar su cara y se fue a pagar, tenía tantas dudas… saco el dinero de su bolsillo pero se le cayó su monedero y al recogerlo… se encontró de frente con la imagen de un periódico, le parecieron siglos mirando la foto, era… eso. Casi arranco el diario y pago por todo, mientras el chico de la caja se fijaba que era la cantante y antes de que le dijera algo, ella lo fulmino con la mirada. Al salir de la tienda tomo un taxi enseguida, se fue directo al departamento estaba hirviendo en dolor y rabia.

Emi salió de la ducha y se tiro en la cama, aun tenía el olor del chico en la sabanas… fue algo delicioso sentirlo, cerró los ojos sonriendo hasta que recordó que todo había sido un gran desastre. La puerta del cuarto se abrió y ante ella estaba Haru con una mirada que la habría matado, le arrojo un diario pero esta vez, solo lo tiro en la cama.

- ¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!- fue un grito del alma. Haru se quedo llorando...-

Emi se arrastro en la cama y tomo el diario en sus manos, sus ojos se salieron de sus orbitas, salía ella con él, ese día que se había besado, miro a su hermana y negó con la cabeza, no era posible como había llegado eso al diario.

- Haru… yo…- no sabía que decir.-

- no lo haré mas…- ella temblaba, sus manos y sus labios - no voy a hacerlo más…- seco sus ojos.- me voy a casa...- le dijo antes de salir de su cuarto.-

- ¡Espera!… ¡Haru!..- salió corriendo detrás de ella.- no puedes irte…-

- ¡no escuchaste!..- le volvió a gritar.- ¡Me Voy!- le repitió pausadamente.-

- te necesito…- intento tomar su brazo pero Haru lo quito enseguida...-

- no me importa…- seguía sin acallar su llanto.-

- por favor…- se acerco para abrazarla.-

- ¡déjame!...- la empujo hacia atrás- no quiero verte… ¡no quiero saber de ti!- respiro profundo para calmarse- puedes quedarte… con tu vida…- señalaba con sus manos el desastre que tenía en el departamento - puedes hacer lo que quieras… pero yo me voy…-

Haru se fue a su cuarto y empezó a sacar sus ropas metiéndolas en una maleta mientras Emi se queda muda mirándola, no podía hacerla cambiar de opinión y tampoco podía forzarla a quedarse… camino a su cama y se tiro en ella, hoy se acabaron las mentiras y los engaños, tendría que volver a tomar su vida y no estaba preparada, sentía miedo de solo pensar en pisar un escenario y mas sin su hermana a su lado.

El vehículo paso a recoger a cada uno de los chicos, primero al departamento de Hyun Joong donde estaba Kyu, no se había movido de allí desde la noticia y llevaba ropa intercambiada con su amigo, la segunda parada la hizo en la casa del baby a esas alturas del día estaba enterado de todo y seguía intentado hablar con su amigo pero se negaba a escuchar. Cuando entro con ellos al vehículo se sintió la tensión, ni siquiera lo miro cuando lo saludo. El líder estaba preocupado, sentado al medio como un intermediario o muro de separación, lo que hacían algunas mujeres en los hombres.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto las fans estaban esperándolos como siempre, se hizo un lio el abordar al avión pero al final lo consiguieron, claro, como siempre les dedicaron unos instantes para las fotos. Kyu y Joon se sentaron en extremos distintos.

Haru consiguió boletos en el mismo avión solo que iba sentada en la parte trasera y camuflada, aunque a esas alturas no le importaba la imagen de su hermana, ella debía estar en el set del programa alistándose para su grandiosa presentación. Saco su celular tenia conexión en vivo y como el avión aun no despegaba miro a escondidas, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho aun seguía preocupada por ella. En la pantalla salía el inicio del programa, empezaron a nombrar a cada uno de los invitados, cuando menciono el nombre de Nikki se asusto pero ahí estaba su hermana vestida y hermosa como había sido antes. Se quedo mirando, se armo una conversación muy entretenida entre dos de los invitados, lo que dio paso a la pregunta del momento.

- Nikki, ¿que hay de cierto en las vinculaciones con uno de los dobleS 501?-

Su hermana ni siquiera sonrío a la pregunta, quería saber que respondería y sobretodo que estaba pensando. Se tardo algunos segundos en responder.

- es cierto… pero no del todo, no tenemos una relación… nos encontramos en el mismo bar nada mas…-

Era una idiota, pensó que la iba a ayudar, pero al contrario la hundió más en el problema. Termino de ver el programa no quería seguir escuchando nada de lo que vendría continuación. Se acomodo en el asiento pero no estaba cómoda, al final solo se quedo quieta en el asiento y cerró los ojos para descansar. En el mismo tiempo Kyu hacia lo mismo que ella, miraba la entrevista que le hacían a su… novia, necesitaba saber que diría y su respuesta no fue nada alentadora, miro de reojo a Hyun Joon y por primera vez tuvo ganas de golpearlo, se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo evitando que otros vieran como se humedecía su mirada, mientras escuchaba la música fuerte se fue quedando dormido, hasta no saber de nada.


	6. Chapter 6

Real Feelings

Cuando el avión aterrizo en Japón, Haru se froto los ojos. había intentado dormir pero no pudo, los sentimientos estaban muy frescos, como las heridas. Los pasajeros comenzaron a descender y ella se movió con las personas de la clase baja, saco su bolso de mano, no había llevado muchas cosas, no necesitaba mucho para volver a casa.

Los chicos tuvieron que esperar, necesitaban resguardo porque las fans ya los esperaban. El líder miro al baby que seguía con una cara de zombi, mientras que su otro amigo estaba completamente ausente, lindos ídolos que eran, de los tres no hacían uno. Les dieron la señal para bajar del avión y fue cuando todos empezaron a actuar, más que mal las fans no tenían la culpa de sus problemas internos. Comenzaron a caminar entre las filas de fans que se apostaban en el aeropuerto, cada uno saludando amablemente a las chicas.

Haru estaba terminando de arreglar su bolso y sacar sus documentos cuando escucho los gritos. Levanto la cabeza mirando de que se trataba y los vio... al líder del grupo corriendo y sonriendo, pero no le importaba él, la persona que deseaba ver en su corazón estaba al final de la fila. Ella empezó a caminar hacia ellos, sin quitarle la mirada a la sonrisa de él.

Kyu se sentía podrido, estaba sobrellevando su rompimiento de la manera menos amable, delante de las cámaras. Con su amigo traidor acompañándolo y haciendo como si nada pasara. Terminaron de pasar pero entonces, un rostro, era Haru. No podía, volteo la cabeza y paso sin detenerse, no quería verla, si la miraba iba a llorar y no era justo para las chicas que los esperaban.

Haru soltó el bolso y empezó a llorar, él ni siquiera la miro... ni siquiera la vio, ¿porque era tan cruel?, no le dio una oportunidad de explicarle, solo la dejo ir... como si no le importara, nada de lo que vivieron juntos significo para él... nada. Se agacho y lloro más, no había forma de calmar ese dolor, ella si lo quería, si sentía que su vida no tenía importancia sin él.

Cuando llegaron a la camioneta Kyu no aguanto más y agarro al baby desde su brazo, lo tiro fuerte y lo encaro, estaba ardiendo de dolor y no podía quitarse la imagen de Haru en el aeropuerto, estaba tan perturbado que la veía en todos lados, y la culpa era de él, por meterse con ella.

-¡todo es tu culpa!...- le grito y antes de que pudiera golpearlo el líder lo detuvo.-

-tranquilo Kyu...- lo sostenía por el pecho para retenerlo, estaba muy alterado.-

-¡siempre lo arruina todo!...-miro a su amigo y bajo la cabeza. Él tenía razón, no era el momento, tampoco era el modo de resolver las cosas.-

El baby bajo la mirada, no sabía cómo explicarle las cosas, nada era lo que parecía... el líder abrió la puerta y dejo que Kyu entrara primero, luego paso él para dejar una distancia segura entre ambos. El baby subió al último y supo que su lugar era lejos de ellos dos, no del líder pero si se acercaba mucho a Kyu podía causar una pelea. El viaje al hotel fue más largo que en el avión, el ambiente estaba tan pesado que los chicos lo percibieron en cuanto los vieron. El que capto más rápido fue Saeng que no vio de buena manera el trato frio que sus dos amigos se prestaron. Jung Min estaba demasiado alterado con el estelar para darse cuenta de la tensión y se llevo al líder para hablar mientas que los otros tres se quedaron mirando en silencio. Kyu movió la cabeza y se retiro, no al parecer nunca más estaría de humor.

-¿qué paso?...- le pregunto al baby.-

-...- levanto los hombros y bajo la cabeza. No tenía sentido intentar explicarle lo sucedido, al final nadie iba a creerle.-

Al igual que su amigo se retiro a esconderse en uno de los cuartos, necesitaba dormir para escaparse de la realidad. Kyu tiro su cuerpo en el colchón y saco su celular, en la pantalla estaba la foto de ambos, aun no lo creía... Haru fue tan linda que le costaba aceptar su traición, por eso estaba tan mal, porque ella no parecía de ese tipo de chicas. Saeng se quedo solo en la sala, esos dos estaban muy raros, nunca habían sido los mejores amigos pero se llevaban bien y se divertían juntos, ahora ni se miraban. El problema estaba claro, había ocurrido algo entre esos dos y era mejor arreglarlo antes de que no tuviera vuelta.

Golpeo antes de entrar, Kyu se acomodo guardando su teléfono. Saeng paso y vio a su amigo tirado en la cama y con la mirada perdida, le sonrió y cerró la puerta tras él. Conocía muy bien a su amigo, muchas veces habían pasado por penas juntos, cuando creían que nadie los apoyaba, y que quizás no deberían ser parte del grupo. Se acostó en su cama, casi de la misma forma en que él.

-¿quieres contarme lo que pasa?...- le pregunto muy calmado.-

-...- Kyu le dio una mirada y dejo caer la cabeza para el lado. La única persona que no dejaba fuera de su vida era él, siempre estuvo en todo momento de oscuridad.- estoy... dolido.-

-ya lo sé...- apenas le sonrió y se estiro un poco más hacia él.- ¿qué paso?...- le dijo sin insistir pero dándole la confianza para que hablara.-

-estaba saliendo con una chica...- era la primera vez que hablaba del tema, ni siquiera lo había dicho en voz alta.- ella era fantástica, era única... pensé que estábamos bien juntos.- se sonrió recordando todos los buenos momentos, lo hermoso que fue pasar tiempo con ella.-

-¿era linda?...- le interrumpió al ver la cara de soñador, seguramente se trataba de una linda persona. Kyu no era como Jung Min o el líder, ellos salían con las chicas sin ir en serio.-

-muy linda, tiene el cabello largo y negro...- soltó unas risas y sus ojos se humedecieron.- estaba... enamorado de ella...- llevo su ante brazo al rostro, estaba intentando cubrir el dolor de su cara.-

-¿y porque terminaron?...- ya había deducido que su amigo y la chica se habían terminado.-

-ella... me engaño...- la última palabra sonaba horrible dicha en voz alta. No quería decirla nunca más, pero era cierto, ella se estaba besando con Joon. ¿qué explicación había para eso?... ninguna.- con Joon.-

Se quedo frio al escucharlo, esperaba otra cosa, que hubieran terminado por un problema, por cosas de horario, algo de ese estilo, esas cosas eran fáciles de solucionar, ¿pero una traición?, no... esas cosas costaban superarlas. Soltó un suspiro, viendo a su amigo de esa forma le ponía triste, no se merecía eso, ninguno de sus dos amigos.

-¿y ya hablaste con ella?...- era un poco tonta la pregunta pero tenía que hacerla, siempre era mejor hablar las cosas y no quedarse con esos malos sentimientos dentro.-

-no...- lo miro de reojo por entre su brazo.- lo vi en las noticias... ella estaba besándose con él...- ese día ella fue al departamento pero no la vio, no quiera hablar con ella o verla, porque sabía que la perdonaría, le habría creído cualquier escusa con tal de estar con ella.-

-entonces no la escuchaste, ¿y qué tal a Joon? ¿ya hablaste con él?.- él sabía que habían muchas forma de ver una sola situación, así que era mejor ver todo panorámicamente.-

-no...- se sentía incomodo de solo pensarlo, tenía ganas de golpearlo cada vez que lo veía y sentarse a hablar con él... eso era difícil.-

-Kyu, somos una familia...- le dijo a su amigo intentando ser comprensivo.- deberías darle una oportunidad a Joon, a veces es un poco infantil pero sé que no hace las cosas a propósito, además... ¿no crees que es mejor saber lo que paso con las personas involucradas?...-

Kyu lo miro mientras sus palabras se quedaron dando vueltas en la cabeza, quizás tenía razón... pero las cosas estaban muy frescas, no estaba bien para hablar. Dejaron de hablar por ahora, Saeng no quería insistir en el tema, tampoco tenía que presionarlo, a veces hay que dejar que las aguas se tranquilicen para ver lo que estaba enfrente.

Haru llego a su antiguo departamento, encendió las luces y vio como los muebles estaban todos polvorientos, hacían meses desde que estuvo viviendo allí, desde que empezó el juego con Emi. Soltó las maletas y el llanto la capturo nuevamente, había llorado mucho en esos días, más cuando recordaba la forma en que Kyu la aparto de su lado, estaba tan dolida. Seco sus lagrimas y empezó a acomodar las cosas en su casa, lo que más le importaba era conseguir un trabajo, necesitaba el dinero para empezar a valerse por sí sola.

Tomo su teléfono y llamo a su amigo. Hablo un poco con él y le explico lo que sucedió con Emi, lo que se podía revelar, lo demás solo lo omitió. Por lo menos estaba en buen camino, iba a retomar su antigua profesión, antes de empezar con toda la mentira, de maquilladora, si bien se dedicaba solo a atender a Emi, tenía buena fama en los camerinos. Mañana desempacaría y empezaría a trabajar, en dejar su pasado y en construir su futuro.

Emi temblaba de pies a cabeza, su representante hablaba y hablaba mientras ella no le prestaba atención, quería hacerlo, quería hacerlo de verdad, pero tenía miedo. Estaban regresando a Japón mañana estarían de vueltas en su país y ella tendría que enfrentarse al mundo, luego de escudarse por meses en su hermana. ¿Cómo estaría ella?, estaría sufriendo... seguramente, ella estaba muy involucrada con el chico tímido... ¿porque tuvo que ser tan mala hermana.

Los chicos llevaban dos días en actividades, y por lo visto estaban subiendo los puntos en los programas a los que iban, todo parecía bien entre ellos y eso solo mostraba lo bien que actuaban, Kyu intentaba no toparse con Joon para no mostrar la tención entre ambos. Estaban terminando de actuar cuando Jung Min recibió otra invitación, el manager del grupo estaba de acuerdo con que asistieran y sin más que decir, el grupo entero tenía otra noche ocupada.

A Haru se le hacia difícil borrar a Kyu de su vida, cada vez que iba a realizar un trabajo se encontraba con las chicas hablado de ellos, o peor, estaba a solo unos pasos de él, resistió los días con mucha entereza pero se le estaba acabando la voluntad, ¿por qué se enamoro de un artista?, tenía que escuchar de él, verlo en las pantallas y leerlo en los diarios, era horrible, como si el mundo entero se empeñara en ponerlo delante suyo.

Se paseaba de un lado a otro, estaba a punto de explotar, no estaba lista aun, estaba muy mal de los nervios. Se sentó en el sofá y miro por la ventana, era hora de volver al espectáculo, pero no estaba lista... solo recordar todo o que tuvo que pasar... hace casi seis meses desde el accidente y por lo visto todo estaba mejor... pero nunca lo olvidaría. Hace unos meses atrás, mientras firmaba autógrafos para sus fans, el mejor día de su vida, ella con las personas que la amaban... eso pensó hasta que sintió el ardor en su cara... una de las fans le había lanzado algo al rostro, fue todo horrible, paso varios meses en recuperación pensando que quedaría con sus ojos dañados, claro que para la prensa solo paso como un accidente pequeño ya que Haru la reemplazo, ese fue el trato al que llegaron con la productora, a ninguno de los dos les convenía que ella saliera de escena, durante todo ese tiempo ella estuvo protegida por su hermanita... y ahora estaba sola.

El programa estaba a punto de empezar y la maquilladora no llegaba. Haru estaba dejando el edificio cuando recibió un llamado, enseguida tomo un taxi para ir a la dirección de la urgencia. El programa estaba a punto de salir al aire, algunos invitados seguían esperando por su maquillaje, pero no los SS501, ellos habían llegado listos para las cámaras. El líder se paseaba un poco nervioso, el programa era de entrevistas y siendo francos las relaciones entre dos de sus amigos no iba bien.

Emi estaba a cara limpia, faltaban alrededor de 20 minutos para que ella saliera a escena pero no estaba nerviosa, sabía que las cosas saldrían bien, solo esperaba que su plan funcionara.

Las luces y los aplausos sonaron, Haru corrió para llegar al camerino y a pesar de que su corazón estaba al máximo se detuvo al ver a esa persona. Emi le sonrió a su hermana, la miro como si fuera un fantasma... Haru entro controlándose y tratando de ser profesional, sabía que esto podía pasar pero nunca pensó que fuera tan pronto. No le hablo, paso directo a su trabajo, saco sus herramientas y comenzó a maquillarla, era tan fácil hacerlo, conocía los colores, la forma de sus ojos, como iluminar su rostro, porque era el mismo suyo.

-gracias...- fue más que una palabra, lo decía desde su corazón.- siempre me ayudas cuando tengo problemas...-

-no fue nada...- hacía tiempo que no sentía que Emi era su hermana, pero cuando dijo esas palabras... lo sintió, sintió que era como antes de la fama.-

Emi se levanto y arreglo su vestido, camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir miro a su hermana, la veía cabizbaja, seguramente había llorado mucho porque ni el maquillaje sacaba el rojo de sus ojos.

-mira mi espectáculo...- le dijo antes de irse.-

Haru asintió mientras apoyaba su cuerpo contra la pared, no podía odiar a su hermana, no podía hacerlo... eran iguales en apariencia, distintas en todo lo demás pero en el fondo... eran hermanas y no podía romper ese lazo. Emi arreglo su vestido y asintió confiada, primera vez que cantaba en vivo... esperaba hacerlo bien, aunque no estaba segura de eso.

El presentador la anuncio y los aplausos estallaron, entre el público invitado los SS501 vieron anonadados a la invitada. Hasta ahora nadie les había dicho que Nikki estaría en el programa, aunque nadie sabía mucho de las demás estrellas invitadas. Kyu se mareo de solo verla, estaba enfrente de él y con una sonrisa radiante, lucia diferente, llevaba el cabello corto... ya no la reconocía. El baby bajo la mirada, esa era Nikki... no la que conocía Kyu, sino Emi, la chica problemática que hacía de todo un lio.

Haru miro por la televisión a su hermana, estaba cantando en vivo, con todas esas personas mirándolas y no sentía miedo... sonrió soltando unas lagrimas, la quería y esperaba que triunfara, quizás no todo lo que paso fue malo. Guardo sus cosas en el bolso de maquillaje, ya había terminado con su trabajo y mejor se iba. Kyu se levanto de su asiento y se excuso con los chicos, les dijo que necesitaba ir al baño, pero realmente solo quería salir de la misma habitación donde estaba ella.

Haru cerró la puerta del camerino de su hermana y camino despacio por el pasillo mientras sonreía. Kyu apoyo su mano en la pared para caminar estaba descolocado, totalmente descompuesto al tenerla cerca, levanto la mirada y todo se convirtió en una pesadilla. Haru miro al frente y se detuvo... era mucha coincidencia.

-¿Haru?...- no podía ser ella... Nikki estaba en el escenario contando, aun la escuchaba.-

-Hola...- dijo remordiéndose los labios. Esto era lo que deseaba evitar, no quería encontrarse con él.- suerte...- termino la conversación para huir.-

Sin creerlo miro hacia la pantalla, Nikki sonreía y daba las gracias, no... no estaba aluciando, Haru estaba enfrente de él y Nikki estaba en el escenario, ¿qué estaba pasando?. Le paso por el lado con la vista pegada al suelo, no quería verlo o iba a llorar y suplicarle que le perdonara.

-espera...- le dijo girándose a tiempo, aun la tenía a unos pasos.-¿como... que está pasando?...- le pregunto confundido.-

-nada...- le respondió mientras lo dejaba, no era vengativa, pero no podía hacer eso ahora, no ahora...-

Kyu no sabía que estaba pasando y tampoco la detuvo, era... se había equivocado, esa no era Haru. No estaba bien, estaba mareado, levanto la vista a la pantalla viendo a Nikki.

Se sentía bien haciendo lo que amaba, cantar. Sonrió para todos y saludo al público, hoy quería hacer algo bueno, algo por la persona que le ayudo. Junto todo el valor que pudo dentro de ella misma y hablo.

-muchas gracias... siento que hace mucho tiempo que no cantaba.- miro hacia los invitados, sobre todo al pequeño niño quejumbroso, aunque no tan pequeño, ni tan niño, era todo un hombre.- hoy quiero dedicar esta canción a mi hermana Haru, ella siempre estuvo apoyándome.- soltó un suspiro mientras se contenía-

Kyu se levanto del suelo, no estaba loco... la persona que paso al lado suyo era la verdadera Haru, no entendía lo que pasaba, no sabía cómo es que Nikki no era Haru pero no estaba pensando. Haru estaba llegando al vestíbulo del edificio, otra vez sus ojos amenazaban con llorar, pero no esta vez... tenía que dejar de llorar.

-¡Haru!...-

-...- se le corto la respiración cuando escucho su nombre. Tenía miedo de girarse, podía ser solo su imaginación y su corazón jugando con su mente.-

En esos momentos no pensó que estaba haciendo algo malo, ni siquiera le importo dejar el programa en mitad, solo quería ir tras de ella y fue lo único que le importo. La hayo antes de salir del edificio, aunque ella no le respondió solo tenía que alcanzarla. La sujeto por la cintura, extrañaba abrazarla pero más que eso quería pedirle perdón, fue un tonto, un idiota por irse de Corea sin escucharla, sufrir tanto por cobarde, por tenerle miedo a la verdad.

-perdón... lo siento...- le pidió apretando los ojos para no llorar.-

Haru seguía sin respirar, era Kyu... él vino a buscarla, él... de verdad la vino a buscar. Habían muchas cosas que soñaba desde que la dejo, pero nada se comparaba a este momento perfecto, la persona que amaba y saber que aun la quería... no tenía que perdonarlo. Sollozo como una niña pequeña.

-meses después-

Los aplausos retumbaron en el estudio y los cinco chicos sonreían, nada más maravilloso que ver a cinco hombres de sonrisas perfectas. La conductora se emoción al leer la pregunta, había esperado para hacerla.

-esta pregunta va dirigida a nuestro tímido príncipe...-

Los chicos apuntaron a Kyu y enseguida se sonrió, ya sabía lo que iba a preguntar.

-¿Cómo llevas una relación a distancia?...-

-jajaja... es muy emocionante...- asintió con su cabeza.-

Desde aquel día en el estudio no dejo que Haru se fuera, sufrieron mucho por malos entendidos y al final ninguno de los dos habían sido responsables. Aunque le costó aceptar que la hermana de ella luciera tan parecida, pero al final todo se arreglo gracias a ella. Sentía que la amaba y se lo decía cada vez que podía.

-nos vemos poco pero cada vez que podemos nos vemos y siempre estamos hablándonos... ella es una gran chica y que no sea una estrella lo hace mas fácil.-

-¿qué hay de los rumores de que habrías tenido una relación corta con Nikki?...-

-no, no es cierto... jamás tuve una relación con ella.- Miro a su amigo Baby.- pero eso no quiere decir que uno de nosotros sí...- y apunto al baby.-

-¡¿entonces los rumores de que el más pequeño del grupo salió con Nikki son ciertos?!..- la conductora estallo de la emoción.-

-no solo eso...- dijo el líder.- siempre los escuchamos discutiendo.-

-sí...- añadió Jung Min.-

-¡¿QUE?!...- Exclamo el pequeño.-

Cierto, ella lo busco para hablar y las cosas no solo se quedaron en palabras, pero no eran novios... bueno, ella no quería ser su novia pero tampoco veía a otro chico así que técnicamente si eran novios, ¡pero esa chica!, era tan difícil hacerla feliz, lo único que hacia bien era llevarle la contraria.-

-no es cierto... no...- movía sus manos frenéticamente.- No siempre estamos discutiendo...-

Todos soltaron grandes risotadas al ver la cara que puso. Al final no todo salió como los cuentos de hadas, pasaron malos momentos y estuvieron a punto de declararse la guerra mundial entre ellos pero no ocurrió. A tropezones y golpes las cosas se arreglaron a bien para Kyu, quien tenía una linda novia japonesa, paciente y cariñosa, a la cual su familia quería conocer. Mientras que el baby luchaba para llegar a doblarle la mano a Emi, quien constantemente se negaba al título de novia pero que lo enloquecía con un guiño de sus ojos.


End file.
